Takes So Long
by heartbeats527
Summary: Lucas is back in New York, but only for a couple of days. Will he leave with everything he ever wanted Peyton , or will he leave the same way he came? Alone. Leyton! Some NH & BP. It's DONE! Leave a review!
1. Damn Regret

**This is my very first fanfic ever! I'm excited, but I know I need lots of work. Reveiw please and let me know what you like and what you don't. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

**I do not own 'Damn Regret' that belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

* * *

_Damn Regret_

**New York City:**

"Peyton!" Brooke screamed, then she started laughing.

"What.Are.You.Doing.Up.So.Early." Peyton asked. A little annoyed.

"I got the job!! I got the job!! Isn't that great?! I start Monday."

Peyton sits up in bed with a huge smile on her face. "Brooke that is fantastic!! They embrace. I'm so proud of you Brooke, you really deserve this, you've been through so much."

"Thanks P. Now help me find something to wear for my first day," Brooke said with glee, jumping up from Peyton's bed.

They run off towards Brooke's room.

* * *

**New York City:**

"Nathan? Nathan, if that's you, you are in big trouble. Nathan, seriously…..I'm scared!"

"BOO!!" Screamed Jamie and Nathan from around the corner.

"Gotcha mama!" Said Jamie with a smile.

"Nathan you should not do that to a pregnant woman!" Teased Haley.

"Sorry, it was Jamie's idea," Nathan said with a smile…..and a wink.

"Yeah, sorry mama, it was my idea." Jamie giggled.

"Well, you little rascal, "she said as she went in for the tickle. Soon enough Nathan joined.

* * *

**JFK Airport, New York City:**

Lucas Scott said the sign, the limo driver was holding.

Wow thought Lucas, I get my own limo? Sweet!

"Welcome to New York City, Mr. Scott. Is this your first trip here?" Asked the driver

"No, actually I've been to New York many times, but I haven't been back in a long time. I've had no reason to actually." _Damn regret_. Lucas thought.

Lucas sits in the limo just as his cell phone rings.

"Lucas, said a woman's voice, I hope you've landed, and you're rested because you have a big day ahead of you."

"Well I've landed, but I didn't sleep well last night. You know all night I was just thinking about…"

"Luke, listen, I'm a busy woman, so I'm sure that your story is great, but I really just need to know that you are on your way?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

"Okay great. Hey have your driver stop for coffee. On me of course."

"Sure" Sulked Lucas.

* * *

**Brooke & Peyton's Apartment:**

"I really like this gray suit, with the red blouse underneath." Peyton said.

"P. you know I love you, but honey, I already have the job. I'm not trying to get it." Teased Brooke "Besides, I think I should dress more….fashionable."

"Well you would know fashion better than me. But I've got you on new music!" Laughed Peyton by herself.

"So Peyton, what are you going to do today?"

"Well I was going to run by the studio, then meet Haley for lunch. You?"

"I guess go shopping. I have nothing to wear! Maybe I'll meet you and Haley for lunch too."

"You should do that, I'm sure Haley would love to see you. Brooke can I just say, that I'm trilled you are getting out of this stuffy apartment, I know it's been hard" said Peyton sympathetically.

"I know, but you have to grow up sometime, right?"

"Right. I'm going to shower, I'll call you later with where we are meeting."

* * *

**Nathan & Haley's Kitchen:**

"You know Lucas is in town?" Nathan said to Haley

"Yes, I talked to him last night, it was late he couldn't sleep. Anyway, I think Jamie and I will stop by his book signing. I don't know how long he's in town, they may have him back in LA tonight, so I figured this may be the only way we'll be able to see him."

"That sounds good, I know Jamie would love to see his uncle Lucas. Tell him I said hi, and I'm sorry he won't be able to make it to the game. But I have to go, don't want to be late. Will I see you later?"

"I'm not sure if I'll make the game, but I will defiantly see you at home."

"I can't wait." Nate said while lifting his eyebrows.

"Love you daddy!" Jamie said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"I love you too little man." Nathan responded. "I love you too." He said to Haley while kissing her on the forehead just before he headed out the door.

* * *

**Board Room at Wildacre Pictures:**

As Lucas walkes into the board room he is greeted by his publicist Leah, two rather intimidating men, and another woman in about her late 50's.

"Lucas, so glad you could make it." One of the gentlemen said while extending his hand for Lucas to shake it. "I'm Daniel King and this is my mother Annemarie. Also I'd like you to meet Kenneth Bowers, he is one of our best screenwriters."

"I'm happy to be here" Lucas said while shaking everyone's hands.

"Lucas have a seat." Leah said

"So you already know that we are interested in making Names and Faces into a feature film."

"You have me to thank for that." Quipped Annemarie.

"Well thank you Annemarie" Lucas said.

Daniel continued. "My mother is an avid reader, she owes Wildacre Pictures, but my brother and myself will be taking over the company soon. Mother thinks it's time to retire. Anyway, Andrew, you'll meet him later, he handles all the actors. My job is with the writers. So Lucas do you think you'd be up to writing the screenplay or would you rather have someone else write it? With your approval, of course." Daniel asked.

"You know, I'm working on my fourth novel right now, so I'm not sure I'll have time to do that and a screenplay, I should probably leave that up to Kenneth."

"Great!" exclaimed Daniel. "We'll put Kenneth on it immediately."

"Don't worry Lucas, I've read the book, I'll try to keep it very much like the novel, but do remember that it will need to be adjusted some for the big screen."

"Works for me" said Lucas.

"Great, then I guess this meeting is over? You know how to reach me. Daniel, Kenneth, Annemarie, it was lovely. Time to go Luke, remember…big day?" said Leah.

"Yeah." Said Lucas


	2. Far Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters**

**I do not own 'Far Away'. Thanks to Nickleback **

* * *

_Far Away_

**Midtown Café**

"Jamie please sit still. Remember first we have lunch with Brooke and Peyton, then we will go see Uncle Lucas."

"Mama, can you tell them to hurry?" Jamie asked just as Brooke and Peyton were being seated.

"Sorry Jamie, are you starving or what?" Peyton asked.

"No, I'm just excited!"

"Excited about what?" Brooke asked

"Cause I get to see Uncle Lucas today!!" Said Jamie, happily.

"Oh, I didn't know Lucas was in town." Said Brooke looking at Peyton.

"What? Why are you looking at me" Asked Peyton

"Oh I don't know, maybe because he still loves you, even though you broke his heart and maybe he didn't call you guys to tell you both that he was in town for fear of you, and not Brooke, answering the phone, and then he wouldn't know what to say." Quipped Haley.

"Oh, come on now. That is not true. Lucas left me, okay, on his own. I didn't do anything. If he wanted to call he should have. Besides we're friends now. I'm more than positive Lucas has moved on. Our lives right now are so far away." Peyton said defensively.

"Why? Since you have? Brooke said staring at Peyton.

Peyton shot a look at Brooke but decided not to respond.

"Anyway, Hales, what's he in town for?" Brooke said.

"He's here for a book signing for his newest book, he told me he also has some good news, but I can't for the life of me figure out what it is."

"Maybe he's getting married!" Joked Peyton.

Both Brooke and Haley just looked at Peyton.

"What? It was a joke. But it shouldn't be okay. Maybe he is getting married. You don't know." Peyton said.

"Is that really what you'd want Peyt?" Asked Haley. "Besides, I know it's not that, he isn't even seeing anyone."

"Look guys, we.are.friends. Okay?" Peyton said. Both Brooke and Haley exchange glances. "Fine, I'll prove it. Brooke you and I are going with Haley and Jamie to Lucas' book signing."

"YAY!!" exclaimed Jamie.

* * *

**Lucas' limo**

"Leah, I know we have a full day ahead of us but I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take the night off?" Lucas asked.

"Why in the world would you want the night off?" Leah laughed "Besides, you have to make an appearance at Ozarc tonight."

"Why? Book authors don't make appearances at night clubs."

"Young, good-looking, male authors do. Especially if they want a part in the movie based on their book. This is what you hired me to do."

"Look Leah, I know you mean well, but honestly, I'm not an actor, I don't even want a part in the movie. That was your idea. I'm a writer, that's what I do." Lucas said.

"Oh stop being so dramatic, I swear you are like my female clients. Lucas you don't have time to do anything extra here anyway. You will only be at Ozarc for 2 hours. Tops. Because you will be on a plane back to LA tonight anyway."

At the thought of leaving New York without doing what he came here for Lucas began to get upset.

"Leah, I'm doing the book signing then I'm off for the rest of the night. I'll probably be staying in New York for a couple of days too."

"Lucas, be serious, you have too many prior commitments. What am I suppose to tell them?" Asked Leah.

"I don't care. Take care of it. That's what I hired you to do, isn't it?"

Just as Lucas said this his cell phone rang.

Haley Scott it said.

"Hey Haley, I'm so glad…."

"Lucas, please don't be mad at me. I'll see you at your book signing. Oh by the way Brooke's coming with me! Isn't that great??" Haley said rambling.

"Okay. Yeah Haley that's great. I'd love to see Brooke, but why would I be mad at you?"

Long silence.

"Haley?"

"Petyon's coming too. Bye, Luke. Love you. Jamie can't wait to see you." Click.

"We're here Lucas. Let's get out and we'll get you set up." Leah said

_Peyton's coming? What am I going to say to her? Is she going to want to talk to me? What if she doesn't love me anymore? Lucas thought. How am I supposed to concentrate knowing I'll be seeing her soon?_

_Peyton._

_That's what I came back to New York for_. Thought Lucas. Smiling.


	3. Take My Breath Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters**

**I do not own 'Take My Breath Away' That belongs to Berlin**

* * *

_Take My Breath Away_

**Peyton's Car**

"Whatcha thinking about P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

No reply.

"Peyton?!"

Again no reply.

"Peyton?!" Brooke said a little bit annoyed.

"Huh, what? Did you say something Brooke?"

Brooke laughing. "What is going on with you P.?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Alex. Geez Brooke who…I mean what else would I be thinking about?"

"Well, excuse me! I just thought that maybe you would be thinking about Lucas. We are about to see him you know?"

Peyton glances over to Brooke but doesn't say anything.

"P. you were devastated when he left. I'm just worried about you."

"Brooke, thank you, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm okay. Plus there is no way I'm going to let myself believe that he still has feelings for me. If it were wrong, I'd be crushed. Also I have Alex to think about as well."

"Ah, Alex, good ole rebound Alex. Peyton he's only been in your life for 3 months, Lucas has been there a lot longer. By the way how does Alex feel about Lucas being in town and you going to see him?" Said Brooke.

"He doesn't know." Answered Peyton.

"Oh!" Squealed Brooke.

"It's not like that. I just haven't talked to him yet. I'll see him later tonight. I'll tell him then."

Still following Haley to The Bookstore, Brooke and Peyton rode in silence.

_I don't know if I can do this. Why did I tell them I'd go to the book signing? What if he gets mad that I'm there? Maybe he doesn't want me there? Who am I kidding we aren't friends. We haven't even talked since the whole…end. The last thing he told me was "I hate you." I think I'm making a mistake._ Thought Peyton.

As if she could read her mind Brooke said "Peyton, he didn't mean it. You know he loves you. Haley said he's still_ in_ love with you. Maybe this will be good for both of you. I think you two should talk. It's only been about a year P."

"Yeah, but he never called Brooke. He just left. 10 months and he still hasn't called. He can't still care about me."

* * *

**The Bookstore**

"Lucas are you ready?" Leah asked.

"Leah I've done this before. I'm okay." Said Lucas but what he thought was "Why would she even want to come? I was so mean to her. What could I possibly say to make it alright?"

"Hi Lucas, I'm Amy, I'm your biggest fan!!"

"Well, hello Amy. I'm glad you like my work. What would you like for me to put in the book?"

"Could you put "Amy you are so beautiful, I want to marry you?"

Lucas laughed a little. "Anything you want."

This continued on for a while.

As fans walked by his table Haley, Jamie, Brooke and Peyton walked in. They could not see him due to the large crowd that was surrounding him.

"Mama, let me down I want to see Uncle Lucas!"

"I'll let you down but you are going to have to wait until he's finished before going to him."

Peyton leaned over to Brooke and whispered "I don't think I can do this."

Brooke reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Okay mama I can see him now, can I pleeease go over and say hi now?" Jamie squealed.

"Okay, okay, go." Haley said while pushing Jamie forward.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie screamed while jumping into his lap.

"Hey Jamie!! What are you doing here by yourself?? You can't tell me you are big enough be by yourself already." Joked Lucas.

"No, not yet. Mama's here, and Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton!"

At that, Lucas looks up and sees her.

They lock eyes.

It made Lucas take a deep breath. _She can still take my breath away_.He thought to himself.

_Oh, he still takes my breath away._ Peyton said to herself.


	4. Whatever It Takes

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters**

**I also do not own 'Whatever It Takes' by Lifehouse.**

* * *

_Whatever It Takes_

"Haley!" Lucas said while walking over to the girls while holding Jamie's hand.

"Oh, Lucas I have missed you!" Haley said while giving Lucas a hug.

"Look at you, your belly has gotten so big! Have you guys found out what you're having yet?" Lucas asked.

"No!" Interrupted Brooke. "They are keeping all of us in suspense! Haley says they are not finding out, how crazy is that!?"

"Brooke!"

"Hey Luke."

"You look great. Even better if you didn't have that scarf around your neck."

"Yeah, well I'm not quite ready to go out without it yet."

"Come here, gimme a hug."

While hugging Lucas, Brooke whispers in his ear. "She still loves you, but she may need a little convincing."

Lucas ignores the comment and continues his conversation with Brooke. "Look I'm really sorry I never came by after your accident. I was in LA and they just would not give me any time off. Especially to make a trip up to New York. But I'm thrilled that you are okay."

"It's okay Luke, no hard feelings It's taking me a while to get back into the groove of things, still not 100 myself yet, but thank you. It means a lot. Besides, I'm much better now. I've had my bestest best friend Peyton with me the whole time, so I'm good."

At the sound of her name Lucas could feel his heart flutter.

Then he heard her voice.

"Hey Luke." Peyton said. "It looks like your book is doing well. There were tons of people here."

"Lots of little girls. I see." Giggled Haley. "Still hot stuff in the teenage world huh Luke?"

Ignoring Haley's comment but with a smile on his face Lucas answered Peyton.

"Yeah, it is. It isn't doing as well as An Unkindness of Ravens has done, but it is still a top bestseller. They say it will be hard to top my first book though. It has done better than my second novel though. "

"It really is a good book."

"You've read it." Lucas asked.

"Yes, of course. I've read all your books." Peyton said while looking down.

There was a long silence between the four of them and Jamie, until Leah walked up.

"Lucas, I've called everyone and they are not happy but they have agreed to reschedule. But you still have to make an appearance at Ozarc tonight. That, I could not get out of. You've already been paid for it."

"Only if I can bring some people."

"Fine, Luke whatever you want just _be_ there." With that Leah walked off.

"Well she seems cheery." Brooke joked.

"Yeah, a real people person." Luke joked back. "It's a wonder why she's my publicist." They all laughed. "Anyway, so who's up to a night at the hottest nightclub in New York?" Lucas asked.

"Well obviously I'm not going." Haley said while patting her bulging belly.

"Luke, I'd love to go, you all know that, but I don't think I'm ready for the whole nightlife thing yet. Heck, I'm not even really ready for the whole daylife thing yet" Brooke said with a small laugh.

"I'll go!" Jamie said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I'd love to take you Jamie, but this place will only let adults in. I'm sorry."

"Aww...shucks!" Jamie responded.

"Well." Lucas said. "I guess it's just me and you then." While looking at Peyton.

"Oh, I'd love to go but I actually have plans tonight." Peyton said.

Brooke playfully punched Peyton in the arm and said "Really, I didn't know you had plans?" Very sarcastically.

"Well, Brooke you don't know everything, do you?" Peyton said with a little laugh.

Brooke just looked at Peyton.

"Look, I don't want you to break any plans that you have so it's okay. I can go on my own. I mean those were the plans anyway. I'll just sit there and watch everyone around me dance - " Lucas said grimly.

Brooke nudges Peyton.

"What?" Peyton whispers.

"Go.with.him." Brooke mumbles.

Peyton groans. "Luke, wait. I think I'll be able to get out of my plans. Besides how many times will I get a chance to visit the hottest club in New York?" _With the hottest guy in New York_, she thought.

"Great Peyt. We'll have a blast."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be tons of fun. You still have my number?"

"Yeah, but how about I pick you up at your place?"

"That would be GREAT!" Brooke said, barely giving Lucas time to finish his sentence. "She'll be ready by 10. It was great seeing you Lucas." She reached over and gave him a hug. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon?"

"Yeah, I guess we'll be seeing you soon. It's still the same place." Peyton said. "What the hell am I getting myself into? Peyton thought.

"Haley thank you for inviting us, it was a blast. Tell Nathan hi for us. Sorry we couldn't make his game. But we'll be watching….or I'll be watching! Brooke said with a laugh. "Jamie come give your Aunt Brooke a hug." Jamie walks over and hugs Brooke. "You take care of your mama okay?"

"Don't worry Aunt Brooke, I will."

"Come on Jamie let's go." Haley said.

"Bye Aunt Peyton, I'll see you soon!" Jamie said while giving Peyton a hug.

"Bye, tell your mama to bring you to our house tomorrow okay."

"I will." Jamie said. "Love you Uncle Lucas." He said while walking out of the bookstore with his mom.

"Love you to little man." Haley, tell Nathan to go by Ozarc after the game if he wants. I'll put his name on the list."

"I will, I'm sure he'll go by, he wants to see you too. Bye guys! Peyton, Brooke, we'll you tomorrow. Lucas will you be in town?"

"Yeah, I'll be here for a couple of days."

"Great. Well, I guess we'll be seeing you around too!"

"We better get going as well. Bye." Peyton said. Hooking her arm in Brooke's.

They all left the bookstore and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Lucas' Hotel Room**

_Oh, what to wear. I have nothing to wear. Do you think she's still interested? She must be, why else would Brooke tell me that? But she didn't seem very happy about coming with me tonight. Maybe she's not? We are just going as friends. Peyton is just my friend. I hurt her too bad. She doesn't want me as a lover anymore. But did you see the way she looked? Gosh, she's gorgeous! What the hell was I thinking letting her go? I want her back. I'll do whatever it takes._

_I will make it up to her._


	5. Tell Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters**

**I also do not own 'Tell Her' by Lonestar**

* * *

_Tell Her_

**Brooke & Peyton's Apartment**

"Brooke, I can't do this. What if he wants to get back together? What if he doesn't? Why is he doing this?"

"You can do this. What is the worst that could happen?"

"I have to call Alex. We had plans tonight." Peyton said.

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know. I can't tell him I'm going out with Lucas, he'd have a fit."

"Well you can't lie to him Peyt."

"I know."

"Brooke, I really can't do this. I'm not ready. He hurt me so bad, it's hard to even look at him. I was the only person he didn't give a hug to at his signing. Did you notice that? Heck he hugged his fans, but he couldn't hug me?"

"Peyton relax. You don't have to do anything with him. You are just going out and having a good time. So what if it happens to be with Lucas?" Brooke tells her. "Try not to worry so much sweetheart. It will be okay. Will you help me real quick, I have to put on some ointment?"

"Yeah, let me grab it from the drawer."

Later in the bathroom.

"It's healing really good Brooke."

"Thanks. I just still can't bear to look at it all it does is remind me of what happened."

There was a long silence.

"Don't beat yourself up B. It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but still."

Just then the doorbell rings

"Who's that?" Brooke asks.

"I don't know, I'm not expecting anyone."

Brooke gives Peyton a face and then they laugh and Peyton says "Well besides Lucas, but he's not supposed to be here till 10?"

"You finish up, I'll get it."

Peyton begins to walk to the door, when she hears the doorbell again.

"I'm coming, give me a second!"

Peyton opens the door and standing there is Alex. Peyton's new boyfriend.

"Alex? Hi, what are you doing here? I was just about to call you."

"Oh, well I thought I'd surprise you. I brought pizza and beer. I figured we'd just stay in and that a way Brooke could join us."

"That sounds like a great idea, but I was actually going to call you to tell you that I wouldn't be able to meet up tonight. An old friend is in town and Brooke and I were going to go have dinner with her. I know it's late notice, but I didn't think you would mind?" Peyton said while biting her lower lip.

"I guess I really should have called first huh?"

"No, don't beat yourself up. It's my fault, I should have called you sooner."

"Alex, hi"

"Hey Brooke, you're looking well."

"Thanks. So what's going on?"

"Well, Peyton just cancelled on me." Alex said in a joking way. "Seriously though, I think it's great that you guys are meeting with an old friend. That should be fun."

Brooke looks towards Peyton and mouths "You guys?"

"Yeah." Brooke says. "_We_ are just going to hang out." Emphasis on we.

"Anyway, you guys have fun. I'm sure my roommates will be more than happy that I brought home pizza and beer for them." Alex said laughing.

He leaned over to give Peyton a kiss just as Brooke said. "Alex, I think it's great that you're cool with Peyton and I seeing Lucas tonight."

At that Peyton's eyes got very big and Brooke knew she said something wrong.

"Sorry!" she mouthed to Peyton.

"Lucas?" Alex asked. "You told me you were going to have dinner with _her_. Her, Peyton! I don't think Lucas is a her. Why are you lying? What's really going on?"

Nobody said anything.

"Okay, I guess your not going to tell me. Look Peyton I don't want to be with someone who lies. Why would you feel you had to?" Alex asked.

"I just didn't think you'd understand." Peyton said.

"Why? Because it's Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"Well I do understand wanting to see him Peyton, what I don't understand is why you are lying about it. I have to go. Have a great time tonight Peyton."

And he slammed the door on his way out.

"I'm so sorry, Peyton! Really I am." Brooke pleaded.

"No, it's not your fault Brooke. Alex is right. I shouldn't have lied. It's not like anything is going to happen."

"Why do you keep saying that? Are you trying to tell yourself something?" Brooke asked.

"No, Brooke. I won't _let_ anything happen. I can't go down that road again. It hurt too much."

Brooke put her arm around Peyton's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll help you finish getting ready, go and have fun."

"I want to." Peyton replied, but she didn't know how she could.

**

* * *

****Lucas' Hotel Room **

As Lucas was still deciding what to wear and fighting with himself about Peyton's feelings, his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Haley. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for my big night on the town!" Lucas said excitedly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, kind of nervous, but more excited than anything else."

"Well, that's good. Are you going to tell her how you feel? You know it is just going to be the two of you?"

"I've thought about it, I think that is what I'm most nervous about. I'll probably just let tonight pass, I don't want to scare her. But then again I wait to tell her how I feel. Actually I can't wait to be able to apologize, tell her that I jumped to conclusions, and I do trust her. That I always have."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Haley asked.

"I've been asking myself that all night Hales. I just don't know how she feels. I don't know. I'm beginning to think that the best action is no action. Not tonight anyway. I'll be here in New York for a couple of days so I still have time. If not tonight then definatly another day."

"Luke, you do know she is seeing someone right?"

No reply.

"Lucas?"

"No, Hales I didn't. Well, I guess that settles it then. I won't be telling her how I feel. It's just two friends going out and having a good time. Maybe I won't be staying in New York as long as I thought I was."

"She still loves you Luke. You have to know that."

"Yeah, maybe. But she's moved on. I need to too, I guess."

"Are you really ready for that?" Haley asked.

"No, not at all. I want Peyton, Hales. I need her. It's just not the same without her. But it doesn't mean anything if she doesn't want me, if she doesn't need me."

"Then maybe you need to tell her how you feel, Luke. What could it hurt?"

"Lucas? You still there?"

"Yeah, listen I have to go. I've got to go pick her up."

"Tell her Luke. Oh, and Nathan said he'd stop by."

"I might, thanks."

Lucas took one last look in the mirror and was out the door, with his heart beating so hard he figured anyone could see it straight through his chest.

**

* * *

****Brooke & Peyton's Apartment**

10:03 was on the clock said and they were both sitting on the couch waiting for Lucas to arrive.

"What am I doing?" Peyton asked.

"You are following your heart. That's never wrong."

"Then why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel so wrong?"

"That's just what it feels like when your heart aches for someone. The only someone that can put all the pieces back together."

"You mean the one who broke it into all those pieces?"

"Peyton, just listen to it, it won't steer you wrong." Brooke answered.

"What about Alex?" Peyton asked.

"Alex sh-malex. He's not Lucas. And P. he never will be." Brooke answered.

The doorbell rings, and they both get up.

"Deep breaths P. Sawyer. This is going to be the best night of your life!" Squealed Brooke. _Or the_ _worst._ Thought Peyton.

Brooke opens the door and Lucas is standing there.

"Hey Brooke, how are you?" Lucas said while giving Brooke a hug.

"I'm good thank you."

_Damn. He's hot._ Peyton thought. _No don't do this to yourself Peyton._

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Peyton asked.

"I promise. I will be fine. Go and have fun. Maybe I'll join you another time in a couple of weeks, if I feel up to it."

"You sure Brooke, you are more than welcome." Lucas asked.

"I'm sure thank you though."

"You ready?" Lucas asks Peyton as he extends his hand to her. I don't know if she has ever been more beautiful than she is right now. Lucas thought.

"Yeah." Peyton said and reached for his hand. At the touch of his hand she felt her knees wobble a little.

"Let's go." Lucas said.

"I won't wait up." Brooke whispered to Peyton as she was walking out the door. Then she giggled. Peyton just rolled her eyes.

"Love you B. Davis. I won't be out too late."

"Love you too P. Sawyer. And don't worry, stay out as long as you want. Have fun!"

* * *

As Lucas and Peyton walked down the hallway Peyton thought she was going to puke. Both of their minds were racing with what to say to one another. Nobody said a word until they got outside.

"Wow, a limo. Well someone must have really hit the big time." Peyton joked to Lucas.

"Yeah, well it's free so I figured I might as well get some good use out of it."

The driver was holding the door open for them and Peyton climbed inside. She took notice to the fact that Lucas placed his hand on the small of her back as she was getting in.

Both seated inside the limo and on their way to Ozarc. No one spoke. Neither one knew what to say. They were alone with their thoughts.

_I think I'm going to be sick. I don't know what to say. Thought Peyton. This feels so strange and yet so good all at the same time. All I want is us again. But that can't happen. He doesn't trust me, or he never would have left. Everyone knows a relationship can't last without trust. Well I guess there goes mine and Alex's relationship too. I just broke his trust. All I want to know is why? Why Luke? Why did you leave? Why didn't you believe me? Why didn't you trust me? Why are you with me now? Argh. Stop this Peyton, you will drive yoursef crazy!_

_All I want to do is hold her. Maybe I should just say something to her. Thought Lucas. Tell her you're sorry, beg for her forgiveness. Tell her you were wrong. Tell her you did and you do trust her. Tell her you still love her that you want to be with her. Tell her that you need her. Tell her you want to stay. Tell her that you just want "us" again. Just tell her._


	6. Take Me Home Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or The Knicks or Red Bull**

**I also don't own 'Take Me Home Tonight' by Eddie Money**

* * *

_Take Me Home Tonight_

**Ozarc Nightclub**

As they got out of the limo and made their way to the door Lucas stopped, making Peyton stop and turn towards him.

"Look Peyton, I know that there is tons of stuff we need to talk about…"  
"Lucas, I don't want to talk about it."

"I know, I was going to say. Let's just have fun okay. Let's put it behind us for one night and just enjoy ourselves."

"That sounds like a really good idea Luke." Thank goodness, now I can relax a little she thought.

Then he reached for her hand, and she let him hold it.

_She's letting me hold her hand. That's got to be a good sign._ Lucas thought. _I bet we look good!_

They walked until they got to the bouncer standing at the door.

"Lucas Scott." Lucas said.

"Go on in."

"Hey my brother is supposed to stop by later, can I have his name put on the list so he doesn't have to wait?"

"What's his name Scott?"

"Umm Scott, Nathan."

"Nathan Scott? Of the New York Knicks, Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah." Lucas answered.

"Son, his name is always on the list. I'll let him know where you're at when he gets here."

"Thanks man."

The bouncer then opened the door and let them in.

* * *

Once seated Lucas asked Peyton what she wanted to drink.

"Red Bull and vodka please."

"Okay I'll be right back."

While Lucas was gone Peyton thought. _Okay I can do this. We are just having fun. Just have fun Peyton._

Crazily enough Lucas was thinking the same thing while getting their drinks.

"Red Bull and vodka and a beer please."

"Coming right up cutie." Said the bartender.

_Cutie?_ Lucas thought.

"Here you go handsome. Who's the vodka for?" Said the cute petit blonde behind the counter while batting her eyes.

_I think she's flirting with me._ Thought Lucas.

"It's for my friend."

"Your friend huh?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend. Thanks."

At that Lucas turned around and walked back towards Peyton.

_There is no way in hell I'll be messing this up._ Lucas thought.

"Here you go my lady." Lucas said while handing Peyton her drink.

"Thanks Luke. This place is crazy, there are people everywhere."

"Yeah, and did you see the line outside, I bet half those people don't even get in tonight." Lucas replied.

"Let's dance." Peyton said.

And they went out on the dance floor. After dancing for a while Lucas spotted Leah sitting at a table across the room.

"Hey I need to do my job real quick." Lucas said sarcastically. "I'll be right back."

Lucas walked over to Leah and she introduced him to the people she was there with. But he wasn't really listening. He was to busy watching Peyton dance.

I love the way she moves.

"Lucas! Are you listening?" Leah asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm here." Lucas answered. "Hey Leah, guys it was fun, but I'm off for the rest of the night. It was great meeting you guys. Leah, I'll see you back in LA when I get back."

"And when will that be?" Asked Leah.

"I have no idea. Depends on……depends on what's keeping me here. I'll be in touch."

And Lucas walked over towards Peyton.

After dancing together again for awhile. They decided to sit.

"You know I really am having a good time Luke. Thanks for bringing me."

"Yeah? Me too. I think this is something I really needed."

_Me too._ Thought Peyton.

Just then Lucas leaned over and Peyton thought he was going to kiss her.

_I'm close enough to kiss her._ Thought Lucas. _I could just do it. What if she doesn't want me to though. What's the worst that could happen? She could slap me. That's not too bad, but I have work acquaintances here, that would be bad._

Instead he turned his head and talked into her ear.

"Can I get you another drink?"

Peyton just nodded yes and he was off.

That left Peyton to talk to herself. _Okay Peyton what the hell was that? I thought you didn't want anything to happen, I thought you weren't going to 'let' anything happen. If he would have tried to kiss you, you totally would have let him. Does that mean that you do want him try? Well I guess if he did, I wouldn't stop him._

"Here you go." Lucas said handing Peyton her drink.

Lucas sat down next to Peyton.

"I'm really glad you decided to come."

"What?" Asked Peyton.

"I'm really glad…."

He leaned in closer. They were cheek to cheek.

"I'm really glad you decided to come."

"Me too, I'm have a good time."

"Look Peyton, there are a lot of things I'm sorry for."

"Lucas."

She lifted her head to look at him

"It's okay, I want to say this." Lucas said. "I'm sorry Peyton, for all sorts of things."

"Let's not do this tonight okay."

He pulled away and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Lucas!"

At the sound of his name they both looked up.

"Nate! Hey brother how are you?"

"Great man, it sure is good to see you" Nathan said while giving Lucas a hug. "Peyton, glad you could make it."

"You too Nate." Peyton replied. Seriously perfect timing she thought.

"So what are you two up to?" Nathan asked.

"Not much, just kind of hanging out. Did you guys win?" Peyton asked.

"Of course, 26 points 11 rebounds."

"Excuse me guys." Said a guy none of them have seen. "I'd like to ask the lady if she would like to dance."

Both Nathan and Peyton looked at Lucas.

"You would have to ask the lady then." Lucas said.

"Would you like to dance?" They guy asked Peyton.

"Umm….sure."

Peyton goes to dance with this guy.

"What's on your mind?" Nathan asked.

"Not much." Lucas answered.

"Not Peyton?"

"Of course Peyton, Nate. She's all I think about."

"Why didn't you ever call her? I think that is what hurt her more than you leaving."

"I don't know. My damn pride maybe? I just don't know Nate, but I do know that she still sees _me_ when she looks at me. She has to know that I still love her. She looks at me the same way, but I see the hurt behind it. I don't think she wants me to see it, but I do."

"Luke man, you just have to talk to her."

"I know. And the sooner I do it, the sooner she will actually be my girlfriend again."

"Thank you very much for the dance." Peyton said to the guy.

"You're welcome. I had a great time. Do you think I could get your number?"

"I'm actually seeing someone, but thank you anyway."

Peyton walked back to the table where the boys were sitting.

"How was the dance?" Nathan asked jokingly.

"Strange." Peyton answered.

"Strange?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"Don't laugh. He was sweet….But kind of weird." Peyton said laughing.

"What did he do?"

"He told me he wanted to take me home to meet his parents."

They all burst out laughing.

After a couple of hours and a couple of drinks, things were beginning to wind down.

"Alright guys, I think it's time for me to go home to my beautiful, and understanding, wife." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Hey man thanks for coming." Lucas said while standing up to give him a hug. "Ill be around for a while so I'll see you again soon."

"I'm glad you came out." Peyton said. "It was fun."

"Yeah, I had a good time. Bye guys."

"It's just you and me again. Peyt. Whatever will we find to do?"

"Let's dance."

"No, I'm tired, no more dancing."

"Oh, Lucas come on……just one more. Pleeeease!"

"Okay one more."

"That was fun, thanks for making me dance." Lucas joked.

"Are you ready, it's getting late?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

**

* * *

****Lucas's Limo**

Still a little woozy, Peyton strikes up a conversation.

"So, what have you been up to for the last 10 months Luke?" She says sarcastically.

"I know Peyton. I should have called. Look I know that you are seeing someone else and I know that it's my fault. I know everything's my fault."

"It's not all your fault Lucas. I could have called to."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have left in the first place."

"You hurt me Luke. You really did. It still hurts."

"God, Peyton you have to know." Lucas turns in his seat until he is facing her. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I know Luke, it just that…"

"What Peyton?"

They sit in silence for a second, and then Lucas reaches over and holds her face in his hands.

"I did?"

"Yes. You did"

"I know I did Peyton, but I promise I'll never do it again."

And then he kissed her. It was a hard, passionate kiss. Neither one wanted it to stop.

But it did. When the limo stopped.

Lucas pulled her in close. "I really don't want this to end." He said with a slight laugh.

"Lucas I -"

"I love you Peyton, I've always loved you. I never stopped."

He put his forehead on hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"I want you Peyton."

He kissed her again.

She pulled away and opened the door and got out of the limo.

As Lucas was looking up at her with a face so full of loss, she extended her hand to him. He took it and his heart had never been so full. Standing on the sidewalk she hugged him.

_That's all I've wanted all night_ she thought. _Hold me Luke and don't let go._

"Take me home tonight." He whispered.

"Let's go." She replied.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter I had redone and redone in my head so many times. I just wanted it to be perfect. I want it to give you goose bumps, and I hope that if it does that for me then it will do that for you too. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Broken

**A/N: Okay sorry this took so long to get out. I usually write at work but we have been busy lately so I haven't been able to. Please review and tell me what you like and what you don't like. I'm also open to suggestions. Any you may have let me have 'em!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**I also do not own 'Broken' by Lifehouse**

* * *

_Broken_

It was, as if they were to stop touching they would die. Up the stairs of her building they were a tangled mess of limbs. Lucas would grab her hair, turn her head and kiss her hard on the mouth, and Peyton would let out a soft moan.

"Sorry, it's the third floor." Peyton said through exasperated breaths.

"I know." Lucas responded, with a slight chuckle. "It's okay, promise."

They continued this way up three flights of stairs, stumbling a few times, but full of giddyness because of the alcohol. When they got to the front door of the apartment they both stopped. Lucas pinned Peyton up against the door.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about this the last 10 months." Lucas told her.

Peyton just put her index finger to his lips and told him not to say anything. She slowly lowered her hands to his waist and began to remove his shirt, stroking his skin on her way up. She touched his side and made him quiver, she slowly and softly made her way up to his back, pressing harder the higher up she got until he was finally free of his shirt. Lucas had her thigh in his hands. Peyton's leg was hiked up even with Lucas' hip and it allowed him to feel her soft flesh in his hands. _Thank God for skirts_, he thought. Just then Peyton dropped her leg and turned around to unlock the front door, both of them panting, heart rate rising, and body trembling.

Once inside the apartment Peyton let Lucas' shirt fall to the floor and grabbed him and pulled him close to her. They were nose to nose.

"You have to be quite, Brooke is asleep and I really don't want to wake her up. Understand?" Lucas nodded in agreement.

Peyton kicked off her shoes and began to lead Lucas back to her bedroom. They were both tip-toeing past Brooke's room but neither one could help but laugh a little. "Shhh." Peyton whispered behind her own giggle. They made it back to Peyton's room and began to kiss again, Lucas lifted Peyton up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently laid her down on the bed and began to remove her clothes. First he lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach and made his way north –

"STOP! Oh my God! Nooooooooooo!"

"What the hell?" Lucas shot up and asked.

"Brooke!" Peyton answered while jumping up from the bed and running towards Brooke's room.

"Help! Oh my God. I.can't.breathe."

Peyton made her way into Brooke's room and could see that Brooke was still sleeping. She was having a nightmare, she'd been having many nightmares in the past 4 weeks. This was something Peyton had become accustomed to. It was always the same nightmare too, Brooke was reliving what happened about two months ago, the night that changed her life and she still wasn't quite over it yet. She could put on a brave face during the day but at night her subconscious would take over and she couldn't escape her subconscious. Peyton knew what happened, but not because Brooke told her, and not for a lack of trying either. Brooke still wasn't able to talk about what happened that night, not even to Peyton who stood beside her while she was in the hospital, who would stand by her during the trial, and who holds her when she has these nightmares. The police that arrived on the scene were the ones that eventually let Peyton know what had happened. Brooke was in shock when Peyton got there and all Peyton was really worried about was Brooke.

"Shhh, it's okay Brooke, I'm here. You're safe. Nothing is going to happen to you." Peyton was now laying in the bed next to Brooke holding her head in her lap, stroking her hair, and talking to her. Brooke was still asleep and was beginning to cry, she was still having a hard time breathing.

"Lucas I think you need to leave, I'm sorry but I think this was a mistake."

"What? No Peyt, I want to be here. I can't leave like this."

"Lucas. Leave. Please." Peyton persisted, crying herself now too. "Its' okay Brooke I'm here. It's okay. Shhhh." She said while caressing her hair and tear stained face.

"Peyt –"

"Luke. Please lea–"

"Okay." Lucas said with his hands raised in the air like a fighter surrendering. "I'm gone." With that Lucas walked out of Brooke's room, picked his shirt up off the floor by the front door, took one last look back and left their apartment. Not knowing when he would ever be back there.

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up and found Peyton in her bed, sans shirt but she still had her skirt from last night on. _Am I missing something here?_ Brooke thought. As she was stirring around trying to get out of the bed, Peyton woke up.

"Hey B, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

Peyton didn't say anything she just gave Brooke a sympathetic look.

"Oh gosh, did I have another nightmare?"

"Yeah, you did. You know Brooke this is really scary for me too. I hear you screaming and crying and I just feel so helpless. I don't know what to do to make you feel better. I wish you would talk to me about it. Or talk to someone about it really."

"I know Peyt, I know. I'm just not ready yet."

"That's okay. When you are ready I'll be here. But it wouldn't hurt to go see a therapist in the meantime."

"I'll think about it. Thank you Peyton." Brooke said. Peyton sat up in the bed and they hugged.

"It will get better with time." Peyton reassured her.

"I'm sure it will, and once the trial is over I think it will be even better. I think that is what's consuming me right now. I just don't know what to expect you know?"

"I know I can't imagine that it will be easy especially to see Jason again for the first time. Brooke you know he will be okay? And you know that I will be there the whole time."

"I know but I can't help but feel bad for him, I mean I could have just as easily been driving that night."

"But you weren't. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah well neither did Robert."

"It was just the wrong place at the wrong time Brooke, you can't let it eat you up. Jason made a couple of mistakes that night. Look what he did to you."

"That's not fair Peyton, nothing he did was on purpose!"

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but he could have easily killed you too."

"But he didn't. He just killed Robert. And now here I am and I have to go and testify in a court of law about my boyfriend. It truly scares the shit out of me."

"Ex-boyfriend Brooke, you were breaking up with him that night remember?

"I do remember Peyton, that's why he was so upset and –" Brooke stopped abruptly and quickly decided to change the subject. "Will you help me again with the ointment?"

"Oh course." Peyton said but you could tell she was a little frustrated in the fact that Brooke changed the subject so quickly. However she decided to not force the issue. Brooke would tell her more in her own time. Both women walked towards Brooke's bathroom and began put the anti-scar ointment on Brooke's neck.

"It looks really good Brooke, you can hardly tell there is a scar anymore."

"That's great, but enough about me. Peyton, why in the world were you in my bed with your skirt on, the skirt that I know you were wearing last night when you went out with Lucas, and just a bra?" Brooke asked with a wily smile on her face.

"Well when I got back from going out with Lucas, I was in my room getting ready for bed when I heard you having your nightmare. I didn't think I just ran to your room. I guess I ended up falling asleep in your bed with you too." Peyton lied.

"Uh huh." Brooke said suspiciously.

"What Brooke? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"Good" Peyton commented.

"One question though…what's that?" Brooke was now pointing to a little red mark next to Peyton's belly button.

"What's wh – " She stopped when she noticed it herself. She took in a deep breath and said "Okay so maybe Lucas and I made out a little, nothing happened. And rightfully so, I never should have kissed that boy to begin with."

Brooke squealed. "P. Sawyer you made out with Lucas Scott! I know that's not all that happened?" Brooke was pushing her for more information. "Come on tell me, I need the excitement!"

"Brooke, seriously nothing happened. Maybe it would have, but I'm glad it didn't. Besides, he is going to leave town soon and then where will that leave me? We were drunk, he smelled really, _really_ good, but we haven't even talked about anything, and I don't think I'm ready to forgive him for walking out on me just yet."

"Then I suggest you talk to him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Argh! Why does it have to be so difficult? I have to have 'the chat' with Lucas and now I have to have 'the chat' with Alex too. Gosh Brooke I really screwed him over. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wants to talk to me again"

"Eh, he'll get over it. It's not like you guys were in love or anything."

"True." Peyton concurred. "Come on let's get ready Naley and Jamie should be here soon."

* * *

**Nathan & Haley's House**

"Well Luke man, I mean what can you expect? Brooke needed her and I'm sure she felt just a little guilty at the fact that she was about to have sex and Brooke's in there struggling."

"I know. I'm not upset that we didn't have sex, I'm upset that she asked me to leave, excuse me _told_ me to leave. It was like she didn't want me there. Like my being there was making everything worse or something."

"Maybe she thought it was." Haley said waking into the study where the two Scott boys had been discussing last night's events. "It's not a bad thing, but maybe she felt like you being there was making everything worse. I don't think she feels like it was your fault or anything, but Brooke has been through something that we can't even imagine and Peyton has been there with her through it all."

"Yeah, she feels like Brooke is partly her responsibility too, like Brooke needs her more than you do, or more than she needs you at least." Nathan added. "Don't beat yourself up over this big brother, I saw the way she was looking at you last night, it's still there. It just may take her a little while to give in to it."

"When are you leaving?" Haley asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I guess it all hangs on what happens with Peyton. I just feel so broken right now."

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie screamed while running into the room. "I'm glad you are here. I've missed you." He said while giving Lucas a big bear hug. Then Jamie did what he does best. He started rambling. "Whatcha guys talking about? Can we go to the zoo mama? Do you have a game tonight daddy? Can I go to his game tonight mama? Uncle Lucas are you coming with us to Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton's home?"

At that they all became silent.

"Pleeeease Uncle Lucas, come with us. It will be fun!"

Lucas looked around for the reaction from Nathan and Haley before answering. They both had their eyebrows raised and were grinning from ear to ear.

"No better time to 'talk' to her Luke." Nathan hinted.

After a little more hesitation Lucas answered "Yes, little man. I will be going with you and your parents to go see your aunts."

"Yay!!" Jamie shrieked.

"Come on, let's go get ready." Nathan took Jamie by the hand and led him to his room to get dressed. Haley and Lucas were left in the study together.

"This should be an very interesting afternoon." Haley commented. Lucas just rolled his eyes, but Haley could see the eagerness on his face.


	8. Apologize

**A/N: thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad to know that you guys like the story so far. I've got to give a shout out to those that have left reviews: Mels175, lukenpeyton4ever, Slick101, and jamyj30. Thanks so much! I promise you will find out exactly what happened to Brooke and what Haley and Nathan are going to have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters.**

**I also do not own 'Apologize' by OneRepublic**

* * *

_Apologize_

**Brooke and Peyton's Apartment**

"No, I think you have every right to be pissed…Don't say that I've already said I take all responsibility…It's not like I planned for this to happen…I would never do that to you….Not intentionally…No, it's not you I think you're great…I know, I should probably work on that…Okay well…Alex, really I am sorry…I know…yeah…okay…well…thanks…yeah you too…bye."

Peyton collapsed onto the bed with a long, loud sigh as soon as she hung up the phone. "Oh my Gosh!" She exclaimed.

"Good news?" Brooke asked sarcastically.

"Aaahhh! Gosh, Brooke why does everything have to be so difficult? I'm mean for once can't my life just be 'easy'?"

"P. Alex knew when trying to start up this relationship that you were not emotionally available due to your previous relationship which ended badly and you didn't have any closure. Therefore Alex always knew that there would be a possibility that you would run into Lucas again, and that if you did something would probably happen, he should have at least known that you would obviously want to figure things out with Lucas, which would requite you spending time with him."

"Okay, thank you Shakespeare." Peyton joked with Brooke with a confused smile on her face.

"So is that it? You guys are done? For good?"

"Yeah, I need to figure out what I want and it's not fair to Lucas or to Alex. Neither one should have to just sit around and wait until I know. I know that this is for the best. I mean if I was serious about Alex I wouldn't have hooked up with any other guy, right?"

"Yeah, but Lucas is different."

"No, I don't think so, Lucas is the same. Not even Lucas should make me cheat on a guy I was really serious about. I mean I'd never do that to Lucas so I guess I just wasn't serious about Alex. Not that it's right or okay, what I did but at least I was honest with him."

"And you're being honest with yourself too P. that's a good thing, you need to be honest with yourself. Do you know when you will see hi m again?"

"No, heck I doubt he'd ever want to come back after the way I made him leave last night. I guess we're back in the same boat. Lucas is gone and I'm alone."

"Come here." Brooke said while reaching up for Peyton. "You are never alone. Remember that. You will always have me."

The two girls shared an embrace and as they did the doorbell rang. Both girls already knew it was Naley and their son Jamie, they were expecting them this morning but they figured they must have gotten a late start since it was now closer to lunch time. They both really enjoyed spending time with the 'perfect' family. Haley was the epitome of a perfect wife and Nathan was the world's best husband. Together they made the most beautiful, and talented little boy and they were expecting another little one in a couple of months. They had the life that both Peyton and Brooke dreamed of having. You could look at the two of them and just see how much they loved one another. They had all been friends since high school but it wasn't until Nathan got traded to the Knicks from the Seattle Sonics last season that they became really close again. They loved having such close friends so nearby. In a city like New York City, good friends were hard to come by.

"Hey!" Brooke said while she was opening the door to the couple and their child.

"Aunt Brook, Aunt Peyton!" Jamie screamed while jumping up and down wanting for one of them to pick him up. "I missed you, let's play!"

Peyton was the one that ended up picking Jamie up. Everyone was greeting the other and Peyton hadn't noticed that Lucas was also with them. He was hanging out behind his little brother and his sister-in-law. He was still unsure of what to say to her after last night. He thought they were making ground and would be back to their old selves in just a matter of time, but now it seems as if they had taken a couple of steps backwards. Lucas knew he didn't have much time left in New York and he knew that he had to do something to make sure that Peyton was his when he left.

"Hey ladies." Lucas said. Both Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and Peyton couldn't help but blush at the sound of his voice. She was also pretty sure that everyone in the room, minus Jamie, knew that the two of them were very close to having sex last night.

"Hey Lucas, how are you?" Brooke asked with a slight nudge to his forearm. "I'm glad you came. I don't think anyone has had any time to really 'talk' to you." She said with a wink towards Peyton.

"Oh Brooke, quit acting like you are being sneaky. Everyone knows he and Peyton need to talk." Haley chipped in. Haley was never one to beat around the bush; she always went straight for the jugular. It was one of her more endearing qualities.

"Thanks…Haley." Lucas responded, a little bit mortified.

Peyton didn't say anything but she was blushing so much that her cheeks felt like they were on fire. "I seriously need to stop talking about my personal life with you guys." Peyton said sarcastically as she was walking towards the couch with Jamie still in her arms.

"What personal life?" Jamie asked.

"That's right Jamie, as long as we are all together no one has a personal life that can be kept secret, so tell Peyton to just get over it." Brooke said laughing she was soon joined by the others. This really lightened the mood and made everyone relax a little.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Nathan asked.

"Well I thought I'd take Jamie to the park down the road and you guys could help Brooke make lunch." Peyton answered.

"I bet Jamie would love to go to the park with Lucas too!" Suggested Haley. "Wouldn't you Jamie? Don't you want your Uncle Lucas and your Aunt Peyton to _both_ take you to the park?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" cheered Jamie.

"Well, I guess we can't disappoint the kid." Lucas said looking towards Peyton, who was putting together a puzzle with Jamie on the coffee table.

Peyton took in a deep breath. "Please Aunt Peyton?" Jamie cried.

"Anything for you." Peyton answered back while looking up at Lucas. _I guess we can't avoid it forever._ Thought Peyton while finally looking back at Brooke. All she saw were teeth because Brooke was grinning from ear to ear.

**

* * *

****Coleman Park **

Lucas and Peyton were both holding one of Jamie's hands on their walk down to the park.

"Swing me!" screamed Jamie. They both began to swing Jamie forwards and backwards. Jamie loved it. He would get a running start before the two adults would raise their arms and Jamie's feet would leave the ground for a split second until he safely landed back on his feet, just to start all over again.

"You know we can't avoid this forever." Lucas was the first blonde to say anything. "I'll start." He said trying to entice her into talking.

Peyton looked up at him and said "Jason's trial starts on Wednesday. How perfect for Brooke right, I mean she just gets a new job and she has to take a couple of days off for that damn trial."

"Peyton." Lucas interjected he took a deep breath before speaking. "Yeah, that's really unfair to Brooke, I do care about her Peyton and I feel really bad about what's she has been through but can we talk about _us_ for a second?"

Peyton just looked over at Lucas. They had now reached the park and Jamie took off running towards the slide. Lucas and Peyton found a bench to sit on where they would still be able to keep an eye on Jamie.

"Why don't you want to talk to me Peyt?" Peyton just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Well then tell me a little about your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend, Lucas. We broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Is what Lucas said but what he was thinking was; _Good, he couldn't have been good enough for you anyway._

"It's okay. It wasn't serious or anything. I mean he was a nice guy, but honestly I wasn't ready for a 'real' relationship anyway."

"Peyton, do you still love me?" Lucas asked timidly.

"Do you still love me?" was Peyton's response.

"You know I do. I told you last night, I may have been drinking last night Peyton but everything I said I meant. I wouldn't do that you. You mean too much to me."

"I just have so many questions Luke; I mean how can you say you love me when you were the one who walked out?"

"I made a mistake, I was insecure and I felt like you deserved better than what I was able to give you. I thought that maybe you were feeling that too."

"Why? Why would you think that? I was head over heels for you. I was more in love with you than I had ever been before. I was falling more and more in love with you everyday. Even though we were miles and miles apart, it didn't matter to me. I thought we were going to be together forever. Then you started the dumbest fight of all time and – - you just left. It took me three weeks to realize that you broke up with me; I really thought you just went for a walk, that you would be back any second. I waited and waited for you to come back. It crushed me Lucas. I had to put on a brave face and people would ask where you were or what happened and I couldn't even answer them, because I didn't know."

"Peyton. I'm so sorry. I never knew."

"That's just it Lucas, you didn't know because you didn't call, you didn't ask."

After hearing Peyton let it all out Lucas didn't know what to say. He didn't realize that he had hurt her so bad. He had never felt so awful in all his life.

"I don't know why I didn't call. I just felt embarrassed I guess."

"Embarrassed?" Peyton scoffed.

"Yeah, you know. I left and after I did I knew that it was stupid and that I was wrong. I just felt so dumb for doing that to begin with that I didn't know how to make it right again. And I know I said some hateful things. But you have to know I didn't mean any of them. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean I walked in and I saw you talking to Jake and I just snapped."

"That's just it Luke. We were just talking. I didn't even know he was there. I didn't even know he was in town. He was really excited about seeing you too."

"Peyton, I'm and idiot okay. Tell me what I have to do to make you want to be with me again."

"I don't know Luke. I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I don't know if I'll ever be." Peyton said while her eyes were beginning to moisten with her tears.

"Peyton, you don't mean that. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"I guess you just keep doing what you've been doing for the past 10 months."

Lucas was beginning to get a little irritated. "For the past 10 months, Peyton, I have been thinking of a way to make it up to you. I haven't been able to sleep because I've been wondering what you're doing, if you're okay. I've been wondering if I'll ever be able to get my life back the way it was. When it was perfect."

Peyton didn't know what to say. She had been under the impression that he was done. That he wanted his life in LA and he didn't want her to be a part of it. She hadn't really considered that he was just as miserable as she was.

"Watch me, watch me!" Jamie screamed interrupting her thoughts.

"Wow Jamie that was awesome." Lucas shouted.

"So, when are you leaving?" Peyton asked. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I should already be back. They are making a movie out of my latest novel. That was my big surprise for Haley."

"Lucas, that's fantastic! You should be so proud."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just not the same you know? When my other novels were making it big, you were always there. Peyton you were what made me want to keep writing."

"So" Peyton said not really sure of what to say to him "Are you working on another one?"

"Suppose to be. I just don't know what to write about."

They both sat in silence for a while just watching Jamie play.

_She's done. I've missed my chance. She doesn't want to be with me anymore. _Thought Lucas.

"Come on, it's getting late we better get back." Peyton pointed out.

"You ready Jamie?" Lucas called out.

Then the three of them made the short walk back to Brooke and Peyton's apartment. Nothing was said between the two adults just Jamie talking about his pet bunny Chester.

**

* * *

****Brooke and Peyton's Apartment**

Lucas, Peyton, and Jamie had just gotten to the front door when Jamie had taken off running inside when Lucas grabbed Peyton by the arm, turned her towards him, and stopped her.

"Thanks Peyton, for talking to me."

"Yeah, no problem Luke." Before placing her hand on his shoulder, giving him a little half smile, and then waking in and joining the others.


	9. True Love Waits

**A/N: First I want to thanks everyone for the reviews. It makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying this story. This chapter is a little bit shorter than the past couple of chapters have been and it is really just a filler chapter. I know how I want the story to end; it's just trying to find a way to get to the end that is proving to be a little more difficult than I thought. Hang with me and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters.**

**I also don't own 'True Love Waits' that is property of Echo Helstrom**

* * *

_True Love Waits_

That night Brooke couldn't sleep. She wasn't having nightmares, but her mind was running and it was keeping her awake. She didn't want to wake up Peyton. They had already talked about what had happened between her and Lucas and she was really upset. The last thing Brooke wanted to do was worry Peyton with her problems. How could she expect for someone to help her when she wasn't even willing to talk about it with anyone? Brooke had received a letter from Jason the other day, but no one knew about that either. She didn't want to read it herself, but she did. He said the same thing everyone else has been saying, that it wasn't her fault. But she couldn't believe it she knew better. She knows what happened that night; she knows she made him do it. No one will ever be able to tell her otherwise.

_I don't know why I took that stupid job._ Thought Brooke. _I'm not ready to go to work, heck I can't even go out with my friends. What the hell was I thinking? I just want it to all be over already!_

Lying there in bed thinking to herself Brooke decided right then that she needs to talk to someone. She walked into the kitchen, turned on the light and looked for the phone book. When she finally found it, it was huge. _This is going to take all night._ She thought while she placed it on the kitchen island. 3:16 was the time the microwave had displayed. "Didn't I just go to bad at 1:00?" Brooke said out loud to herself while rummaging through the cabinets looking for a coffee mug. "I could have sworn it was later than this."

"It's a little late for coffee, don't you think?" Peyton was suddenly standing in the kitchen with Brooke.

"Holy shi – damn Peyton you scared the crap out of me! Don't do that!" Brooke barked back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Peyton said with a little laugh. Brooke actually broke a smile too. "It is late, but it's decaf. I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, I was up. Couldn't sleep you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Would you like for me to make you a cup too?"

"Sure. Bring it on!" Peyton responded.

Brooke then began to poke around in the cabinets again looking for another coffee mug. She then started the coffee while Peyton sat down at the kitchen island. Peyton noticed that Brooke had the phone book out and it was turned to the yellow pages under physiatrists.

"Brooke, are you thinking about seeing someone finally?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I thought what the hell" she took a deep breath, "Actually Peyton, I _need_ to talk to someone. The trial starts Wednesday, I don't know when I'll be called to the stand but how am I suppose to go up there, tell them everything I know, or everything I remember, if I've never talked about it aloud before? I need to talk about it."

"Brooke, I'm here you can talk to me! You have always been able to talk to me." Peyton said while getting up from her stool and going around the counter to give Brooke a hug.

"I know P. but I didn't want to bother you with it. It's not your problem. You know?"

"Any problem of yours is a problem of mine. I want to know that you feel safe to come to me about it, that you want me there to help you, because God Brooke, I want to be there for you. You are my best friend I love you, I'd do anything for you."

"Thanks P. that really means a lot to me." Brooke said through sobs as she laid her head down on Peyton's shoulder and just cried.

After a couple of minutes, Brooke was drying off her eyes and pouring the coffee into the mugs while Peyton was looking at the many different doctors in the book whose specialty was stress disorder.

"Do you still want to go to a shrink or do you just want to let it all out?" Peyton questioned.

"I think I better go to a professional, but I can't do it without you. I want you to be there."

"Anything, I'm there."

"I'm going to turn down the job offer. I just can't do it right now. It was too soon, I shouldn't have been looking for work, not with the way my life is going right now."

"Whatever makes you feel better Brooke. You don't have to push yourself; you do it when you are ready. I'll be here no matter how long it takes."

"I guess I'll call these three in the morning and see if any can get me in." Peyton just gave Brooke a look that Brooke couldn't read.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Brooke finally asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

"It _is_ morning" was all Peyton said with a slight grin on her lips

Again more silence between the two girls. Until they both burst out in laughter.

"I love you B. Davis."

"I love you too P. Sawyer. And since you love me so much I know you are going to tell how you are feeling? Do you know what you want to happen with Lucas and you?"

"I know what I want, but I don't know if it's what I need. I just keep trying to ask myself if I _need_ Lucas in my life to feel complete and sometimes it's yes, and sometimes it's no. I fell like I would be just fine without him, that I_ have_ been just fine without him. But then I wonder if I'm saying this only because I want him to hurt. So then my resolution is, and the one question that I have left to answer is; if I want to be with Lucas is it because _I_ really want to be with him? If I decide I don't want to be with him, is it because _I_ really don't. Am I making this decision for me or for Lucas?"

"I think you're making the decision for the _both_ of you, whatever you decide Peyton, will directly affect Lucas as well. You have to do what's best for you, but you can't think that your decision won't influence anyone else because it will."

"I want to be with him Brooke I really do, but I just can't get over the fact that he left when he felt like it. Will he do it again the next time I make him mad, or I do something he doesn't like, or he just wants to get away? I just don't think I can live everyday in a relationship not knowing if he will be there tomorrow."

"But P." Brooke took a deep breath before continuing. "Can you live with the not knowing of what the relationship could have been?"

"And that's the million dollar question. What am I more afraid of?"

"Yes, you got a big decision to make."

"And not a lot of time to do it in." Peyton added.

"Well, whatever you choose, don't rush it. Just remember if it true, then he'll still be there. True love waits. He will wait until you're ready P."

It was well after 5:00 when the girls finally went off to bed for the night. They were lucky that they didn't have anything that they would have to wake up early for; they hadn't stayed up all night in a long time. Thank goodness tomorrow, well technically today, was Sunday and they could lie in bed all day if they wanted.


	10. Speechless

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of its characters**

**I do not own 'Speechless' by The Veronicas**

* * *

_Speechless_

**Lucas' Hotel Room**

Lucas was sitting in his hotel room early Sunday morning contemplating what he was going to do to get Peyton back. After the whirlwind weekend that they had together he knew now, more than ever, that Peyton was 'the one'. He knew he had to be with her. There were only two things standing in his way: Distance and Peyton.

"Hello?" Lucas said as he ran across the room making it to his phone just before it stopped ringing.

"Lucas, its Leah. I think you have been in New York long enough, no actually _I know_ you have been in New York long enough and you need to get back to LA."

"Leah, I'm not going back. Not now anyway."

"Well Lucas, if you are going to stay in New York I need to know when you are coming back, I can't have you running around on the other side of the country. Lucas you're a writer, you are use to deadlines, and I need you back by 6:00pm Monday. That's tomorrow."

"No, no way, not tomorrow. Leah you have to give me more time." Lucas begged into the phone.

"I don't think I can do that Lucas. You live here, you work here, and you need to be back _here_."

"Friday, just give me until Friday. That's a total of one week that I spend in New York. Come on, you're the boss, you make the rules, tell them I had to stay back for a week."

"Lucas, if you were actually working I could maybe do that. But I can't see it being done for you to just have a vacation."

Lucas was growing more and more frustrated by the minute. "Leah, I'll be back on Friday. There is something I need to do before I can go back. If I'm going to need longer than Friday,I'll let you know." He said as he hung up the phone. Lucas had never gone against what Leah said. She would tell him what to do and he would do it. He'd never hung up on her. But it was her job to make him look good, to make excuses when he needed them and he was paying her a great deal of money to do just that. Besides writing wasn't his biggest concern at the moment. Peyton was.

* * *

**Brooke & Peyton's Apartment**

"Okay, thank you so much Dr. Theriot. I'll be there at 9:00am tomorrow. I really appreciate you scheduling me in last minute."

"Good news I take it." Peyton said to Brooke as Brooke was hanging up the phone. "Theriot, that's the female doc, right?"

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of excited about going, more nervous but still excited. I don't really know what to expect, but I think it's about time."

"I'm proud of you B. Davis. You are one of the strongest women I know. I think you are fantastic!" Peyton said as she hit Brooke over her head with a pillow.

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed. "And to think I was just about to say that you are a great friend. Ha, what was I thinking?" Brooke said laughing and getting Peyton back for hitting her.

Just then Peyton's cell phone started ringing

"Oooh, who could that be?" Brooke said jokingly. "Maybe Lucas?"

"Highly doubt it. I don't know why he would be calling." Peyton responded as both girls took off running towards Peyton's room. Brooke bounced on the bed as Peyton grabbed her phone and took a seat on her pillow topped bay window.

"Hello?"

"Peyton, its Lucas."

"Oh, hey. How are you?" Peyton responed, looking at Brooke with her eyes wide open.

"I'm doing okay, but I could be doing better."

"Really? Why's that?" Peyton responded very sarcastically.

"Look Peyton I know I screwed up with us, but I'm really trying here, do you think you could lose the sarcasm and hear me out for once?"

"Okay you're right, I'm sorry, but Luke I have heard you out. Now, you need to just give me time to think."

"Peyton…okay, I understand the way you feel and in no way am I meaning to push you or to rush you in any way. Actually that's not even why I called. I call- "

"Okay, so why did you call?" Peyton inturruped.

"I have a proposition for you. Would you be interested?"

Peyton was now intrigued by what Lucas could be thinking about. "Depends on what it is." She responded.

"You know how I feel about you, and it's true I do feel that way. I also know that you're scared I'm going to hurt you again. Peyton, I want to prove to you that this, _us_, is right, I want to show you that it's the way it's suppose to be. I want you to give me that chance, but only on your terms. If it's okay I want to start all over again. I know we have a history, but I want to push that all aside, I want to be able to woo you all over again. I have to make you fall in love with me again. I'm willing to do this, I willing to do whatever it takes, if you just give me the chance? So, Peyton Sawyer would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

Peyton was left speechless. She didn't know what to say. Brooke was now on her knees on the bed with the biggest grin on her face, she wanted to know what was going on, she was hoping Lucas was finally letting it all out. She couldn't make out the face Peyton was giving, but she was hoping it wasn't a bad thing.

"I'm going to have to call you back." Was the only response she gave.

"Take your time. I'll be here." Lucas answered back, in the calmest most understanding voice he could give, before hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath. Peyton too took a deep breath before detailing to Brooke what had just happened.

"Oh my God!" Brooke spoke in disbelief. "Peyton, that's so romantic, I told you he still loves you. You have to say yes!"

"Why?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, do not even act like you are not jumping up and down inside. I know you better than that. I know you're excited, I know you want to go tonight, and I know that you would want nothing more than to 'start over' with Lucas." Brooke roared back, air quotes included.

Peyton then flopped onto the bed and crossed her arms over her eyes so Brooke couldn't see that she was holding back tears.

"Peyton" Brooke asked mildly. Peyton finally dropped her arms and looked at Brooke. "I'm sorry P. you do what you need to do. I'll support you regardless of your decision. I shouldn't have tried to tell you what you want."

"It's okay Brooke. Really." She said as she reached over and touched Brooke's hand. "I have to go call Lucas."

* * *

Peyton left with her phone and went into Brooke's room down the hall and Brooke was left in Peyton's room to wonder what Peyton was going to do. After a while Brooke was getting restless, but she couldn't go into her room, so she decided to listen to some music and jumped on Peyton's laptop. One look at Peyton's wallpaper and Brooke suddenly knew what Peyton's response to Lucas was going to be.

"I told him to pick me up at 8:00." Peyton said as she walked back into the room, with a small smile but enthusiasm showing in her eyes. "I think it's time I give in, and at least let him try."

"I know." Brooke said without turning around. She still had her back to Peyton when she moved her body away from blocking the laptop screen and revealing to Peyton what she was gazing at. On Peyton's wallpaper was a picture of her and Lucas at Niagara Falls, two days before Lucas walked out. Once Brooke saw that, she knew Peyton, would never be over Lucas. She knew she could have changed it, but she didn't.


	11. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I wish I did!**

**I also do not own 'Home' by Daughtry. Love that cd.**

**A/N: I again want to thank everyone for the replies. I love reading them and hearing about what you guys like. I'm sorry it has been a while since I last updated. I was gone all weekend and I decided to start on, not one but two, other fanfics. I promise this one will be finished and in a timly manner. Cross my heart!!**

**Anyway, enjoy. And let me know what you think!**

* * *

_Home_

**Brooke and Peyton's Apartment**

"Brooke! What are you doing on my computer?" Peyton stammered while she speed-walked over to her laptop and slammed it close.

"What?" Brooke asked somewhat annoyed by Peyton's tone. "I wanted to listen to music, I couldn't go into my room because you were in there and you have never minded before. I didn't think it was a big deal. Why is it a big deal P.?

"It's not, okay. I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped at you like that. It's not a big deal. I guess I just have my emotions on high gear and you were in the line of fire. Sorry. I'm just second guessing myself, wondering if what I'm doing is right."

"Peyton, its Lucas. It can't be wrong. He loves you, he always has. I'm positive he has learned from what he's done, and there is no doubt in my mind he would ever do it again. He would never do anything to hurt you again."

"I hope so." Peyton said so softly it was almost a whisper.

* * *

**Nathan & Haley's house**

"Well, I did it. She said yes." Lucas walked into the kitchen with a huge grin displayed on his lips. "We are going to start over, from the very beginning. So guys I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be joining you for dinner tonight. I have myself a date with Peyton Sawyer."

"But mama was going to make spaghetti for dinner tonight Uncle Lucas." Jamie said from behind Nathan with a pout on his lips.

"Sorry buddy, but I'll be here for breakfast okay. Will you save me a spot next to you?"

"Yes I will save you a spot, but do you promise you'll be here in the morning?"

"Yeah, Luke you don't want to make any promises you can't keep you know." Nathan interjected with a wily grin.

"I'll be here. I promise." Lucas said to Jamie and then looked over at Nathan and said very confidently. "We're starting over remember? No sex on the first date."

"Good for you two." Haley chimed in. "No need to rush things."

"Yeah." Was what Lucas said out loud but what he was thinking was just the opposite. _I need to get back to LA soon. For things to work out they just may have to be rushed, just a little._

* * *

**Somewhere on the streets of New York**

Lucas had gone to Brooke and Peyton's apartment to pick up Peyton with flowers in hand. He realized that during the entire time they were together he had never given her flowers. Peyton really wasn't the flowers type so he had never thought about it. Once he got to the door, he finally began to get nervous. Peyton was the only person to ever make him physically weak in the knees, every time he saw her his body would just shiver, he had no control over it. After Brooke opened the door and Lucas was able to get a good look at Peyton it started all over again. All those same feelings rushed through his body. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was stunning. He could see that she was being shy and he knew that it had a lot to do with him and what he did to her. He couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt. He had almost forgotten about the flowers until Brooke commented on how beautiful they were; even then he couldn't stop looking at her. He had never been more overjoyed to know that, at last he was able to have this opportunity with Peyton again.

"You look great tonight." Lucas complimented Peyton while they were walking to the restaurant Peyton said she had been wanting to try for a while. "I really like the way you did your hair.

"Thank you Luke. You don't look so bad yourself." Peyton said teasingly with a small shove with her shoulder. "Did Haley help you dress for tonight?" She asked with a small smile.

"How'd you guess?" He teased back "I could have done it on my own…I just didn't want to look _completely_ stupid." Even more sarcastically than before.

"Stop. You couldn't look stupid and you know it. You're a professional now. I bet you have people whose only job is to make you look good.

"You think_ I_ look good Peyt?" Lucas said arrogantly but also while trying to hide the grin he's been holding since they first left her apartment.

"Now, now don't let it get to you head." Peyton mocked.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" Lucas asked realizing that he had no idea where they were going or what they would be eating.

"It a new Thai place. You like spicy right? I've heard that it's good, real low key and everyone at work just raves about it. Plus if it really is as good as they say it is then I'll be ecstatic to have found a good Thai place so close to home. Brooke will be very happy too."

_Home. New York is Peyton's home. I can't ask her to throw away all of that for me. She loves it here. She's always loved it here. Maybe I could move here? Leah would never go for that, especially with the movie being made. I have to be in LA. What was I thinking? This can never work. How can two people have a relationship while living on opposite coasts? When would we see each other? _

"Lucas." The sound of her voice interrupted his thoughts. "Where did you go? That's like the third time I've called out your name. Anyways were here we made it."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about...never mind it doesn't matter, I'm here now. Let's go eat. Smells good." Lucas bypassed the subject and reached for the door. As Peyton walked in passing by him, he was able to smell her. Once again, his head was put into a spin.

* * *

**Thai House Restaurant**

"So what sounds good?" Peyton asked after they had been seated and their drinks had been served.

"I'm not sure. Did you want to get something for the table or would you like your own plate?"

"I guess it depends on what it is." She answered. "I don't mind sharing, but I think some of the servings will be small, so we might just want to get a variety of different things."

"Sounds good to me. I've been told to try the Kao-Soy, they say it's the best in town, so I want that for sure, you can pick the rest."

Both of them looked over the menu for a couple of minutes more, before ordering. Peyton could tell that Lucas wasn't the same. The small glint in his eyes were gone, and his smile had disappeared.

"Lucas, what's going on? You are not being very talkative tonight, especially since this is supposed to be a first date." Peyton joked.

"I guess all the things you would usually ask on a first date we already know about one another. That's a good thing though, no awkward stages you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't have to tell you my sob story about my mom, er make that 'moms,' and you don't have to hear all about the guy that wanted to kill me, or the fact that I have once kissed a guy who was dating my best friend. That last one always makes me look so bad. They don't care so much for the others but the fact that I've cheated always throws up red flags" She said derisively with a big smile on her face. "I don't get it."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I get those same looks. Besides I'm glad I can spare you my sob story of the dad who didn't want be, but it actually being the best for me because he ended up killing his brother, my uncle."

They both enjoyed a good laugh over the things that would surely scare away any other potential dates. Hopefully though, they would be able to come out of those conversations without sounding like a complete lunatic.

"The funny thing about all that is, not only did we actually live through those things…we lived through them together." Peyton said, finally not joking and being very sincere. The look she gave to Lucas in that moment made him realize that he would do whatever it took to ensure that the two of them would be together for the rest of their lives. It didn't matter anymore if they lived across the country from one another. They were Lucas and Peyton, they were different. They could make it work.

"Tell me that you think this can work Peyton." Lucas asked the blonde across the table.

"What?" Peyton asked, not so much because she didn't hear him but because she didn't want to answer the question. "I thought we were just starting from the beginning Luke? I wasn't prepared for these type of questions. Why –"

Lucas cut her off. "Peyton look, I know that we are starting over but that doesn't change the fact that you live here and I live in LA. I want to know if, no I know that we can do it, but I can't do it alone and if you're not willing to give it your all, then there is no way it can work. I just have to know where you stand. Is this what you want? Us?"

"That's just it Luke. I want this, I want 'us' but it's still so hard for me to trust you. I feel like you will just bail the next time something out of the ordinary happens. With you living in LA how am I supposed to even know when you bail?"

"Peyton, I'm not going to bail. I will not do it. I am 100 invested in this, I swear. If I'm going to be here it's for the long haul, this is what I want. I just don't want to make you do something you are not completely positive about."

"How, Luke, how would we do it? I can't just move to LA you know. This is my home, plus I can't leave Brooke she needs me."

"I don't want to ask you to leave, I know you love it here. I could maybe move here in about a year. It's just that I want more than that, I don't want to wait a year."

"So then what do we do?"

"I don't know." Lucas answered dejectedly. "I just know that I want you, I never should have let you go. We were doing just fine when we were together, why can't we just do that again?"

"But we weren't doing fine, otherwise you wouldn't have jumped to conclusions and thought I was cheating on you, if we were doing 'just fine.' We still needed more."

"Damn it Peyton!" Lucas said in a low, deep voice so the other patrons wouldn't hear him. "What do you want? Huh? I'm doing everything I possibly can to get you back. I've asked what you needed me to do, you said nothing, I've told you that I love you, heck, you've told me you want _us _again, but it's still not enough and I just don't understand it. What exactly do you want? Tell me so I can fix it."

"Time. Lucas I just need more time."

"That's exactly what we don't have Peyton. I'm going back to LA on Friday."

"Please Lucas, let's not talk about it anymore let's just enjoy the rest of the night, okay." Peyton said with very sad eyes. "And I promise that Friday is more than enough time for me, for us, you just have to give me so time to think."

"Okay Peyton. I can do that."

The two blondes finished the rest of their meal without really talking about 'them' or relationships. Mostly the talk revolved around Lucas' mother and sister. Every once in awhile Lucas would ask about Larry, Peyton's dad, and she would quote some of her favorite parts of his books. Nathan, Haley and Brooke were brought up, but most of the time was spent just chit-chatting with spurts of complete silence.

* * *

**Brooke & Peyton's Apartment**

"Thank you for dinner." Peyton finally said when they reached her front door. "I really liked that place and I'm also glad that I got to go with you. Thank you Lucas for being so understanding as well."

"I told you Peyton, I will do anything, even not talk to you or see you if that's what you want. All I want you to know is that I'm serious."

Peyton slowly nodded her head and with one small peck on her cheek, Lucas left. Peyton was left standing there watching him walk away, knowing that the reason he was leaving was because of her. He would do anything for her and he was proving that now. Now she just had to decide what she was scared of more. Losing Lucas again, or loving Lucas again.


	12. Deny

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

I also do not own 'Deny' by Nickleback

**A/N: I just wanted to say sorry for not updating sooner. I feel awful! I have had SO much trouble writing this chapter. Then my scandisk corrupted my file and I had to re do it. MY WHOLE STORY. This is what I came up with for chapter 12 the second time, so it's not great. Again I'm so sorry for the delay, but here you go...**

* * *

_Deny_

The next two days passed without Lucas making any contact with Peyton. Since she said she needed space, he was going to give it to her. He wasn't ready to leave New York though; instead Lucas spent those two days with his, very pregnant, sister-in-law, Haley and his godson Jamie. Nathan was away on a four game road trip, so Haley welcomed the company, she didn't like being alone and she definatly didn't want to be alone so close to her due date. Lucas also took the time to reflect on what really mattered, he knew he would have to go back to LA. There was no way he could do his job in New York permanently; he also knew it was unfair to Peyton for him to ask her to move across the country. But he knew they had to be together. To keep his mind from wandering too much and driving himself crazy with worry, he spend time doing things with Jamie, he took him to the zoo, and to Coney Island for a day. He spent the nights pampering Haley and making sure she was completely comfortable. He handled some business over the computer, he read a new novel by his favorite author, but really, he just waited.

"Do you miss her?" Haley asked a very lost in thought Lucas.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you miss her?" Haley repeated with a slight laugh.

"Yeah everyday." Lucas said much more somberly. "This is agony, knowing that she is so close yet not being able to be with her. I wonder all the time what she's thinking about, I wonder if she is missing me, I wonder if she even thinks about me. You haven't talked to her?"

"I did yesterday, but she just asked how I was doing. She knew Nathan was gone for a few days so she was just checking in on me. I told her that I was fine, that you were here taking good care of me. It wasn't a very long conversation."

"So she didn't say anything about me then?" Lucas asked with hurt in his eyes.

"She asked how you were. I told her you were hanging in there. Lucas I told you I didn't want to be put in the middle of this and I don't. I told her the same thing. She is one of my best friends and you are my best friend. You live in LA and she lives here, no matter what happens I'm still going to love you both. I want the two of you to work this out, probably just as much as you two do. But if it doesn't I still want the both of you to be happy, and I'm still going to love you, no matter who you are with."

"Thanks Hales. I don't want you to feel like you're in the middle. It's good to know that you are here for me, and I like that you are there for Peyton too. It's just difficult sitting around waiting. I'm not taking it out on you, I'm just so frustrated. I don't know what else to do."

"Well not to be mean Luke, but now maybe you know how Peyton felt after you left."

"Way to be subtle Haley." Lucas said snidely. "This and that are two completely different situations."

"Yes, I know Luke, but what I'm saying is everything that you are feeling, she's felt it. She felt that frustration, that hurt, and disappointment. You are not alone in your feelings. I'm sure she feels the same way, even now."

"Why? Did she tell you that?" Lucas asked inquisitively.

"Lucas, she is hurt okay. She's confused. She's confused because she does love you, she does want to be with you. She just has to let her head catch up to her heart. She knows it will happen, she just doesn't know when."

"That's great Hales, but I can't wait forever. I can't even wait till Saturday." Saying this made Lucas crack a small smile. He finally understood just how silly it all was. "Can you believe how dramatic this all is? It's like a soap opera. I think I have been a little too preoccupied with what I want to happen. What happened to patience and grace? I definatly love Peyton enough to give

her what she needs. Your right Hales, I do need to think more about what I did to her and not just about what I want her to do for me."

Haley just gave him a sweet smile.

"Okay, I get it. I will lie off and just give her time without being a crazy person. Promise. No more useless questions from me." Lucas placed his hand over his heart while he said this, showing his sarcasm.

* * *

The next two days passed and both Peyton and Brooke took noticed to the fact that Lucas had not attempted to contact Peyton. Although the two of them didn't say anything to the other, they both knew the other had observed it as well. Brooke didn't pressure Peyton or try to figure out where she stood; she had too much on her mind with Jason's trial starting the next day. Peyton of course was there for her. She had attended Brooke's two sessions with her therapist. Peyton however wasn't prepared for what she found out during those sessions. Brooke really let it all out and didn't hold anything back. Afterwards she said it was freeing, as if she no longer had to hold those feelings and emotions inside anymore. She was also now able to talk to Peyton about the accident. Since Peyton was sitting in on her sessions, there really weren't anymore secrets.

_flashback to first session_

"Ms. Davis?" Asked a petit brunette, who had just walked into the lounge area from behind a dark brown, stained door.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Davis". Brooke answered. "An- and this is my friend Peyton; I hope you don't mind I asked her to sit in on my sessions?"

"No, absolutely not. I think it's fantastic that you have a friend who is willing to do that. Whatever you want." Dr. Theriot replied. "Why don't we all take a seat in my office and we can get started."

Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand as they were walked into the Dr.'s office. Once inside the first thing Peyton noticed were her degrees on the wall. She got her undergrad degree from Columbia University and then went on to Harvard for her doctorate. Peyton was impressed, but really, she was just happy to know that Brooke wasn't being stooped by just some nobody or by someone posing. She was very happy that Brooke would be receiving the help she needed by an actual professional. Brooke of course first noticed the décor. Dr. Theriot's desk was huge, but it was on the opposite side of the window. Brooke found that strange, that she wouldn't want her desk against the window so that she could look outside and see the beautiful view that this building had. She noticed that all of her plants were fake; they were pretty, but fake. She also noticed that she didn't really have the chase that you always picture a 'shrink' to have, instead she had two loveseat couches, both were next to one another, they were the same brand but they were different colors. One was dark brown suede and the other was light cream color suede. Brooke wondered why she wouldn't just get them the same color.

"Ms. Davis?" Dr. Theriot interrupted her thoughts. "Have a seat and we can get started."

Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand again just to remind herself that Peyton was still there. They both sat on the brown couch and waited for what to do next.

"Okay, first what would you prefer to be called? Ms. Davis or Brooke? Also, will you hold back if your friend is in the room with you?"

"Um, Brooke. I'd feel more comfortable being called Brooke and Peyton is my best friend I don't hold anything back from her."

"Okay, so Peyton, I take it you already know what happened the night of the accident?"

"No, actually I don't. I wasn't there and I really haven't pushed Brooke to open up to me about it. I figured she would do it in her own time. I think this is her time."

"Alright. Let's begin. Brooke, your ex-boyfriend, Jason, is beginning his trial for the

manslaughter of Robert Young. Obviously with a manslaughter charge it was not premeditated and we all know that it was a car accident. So tell me, what are you upset about?"

"Um…" Brooke mumbled she wasn't quite sure how to answer the question. "I guess I'm not sure what you're asking?"

"Okay one thing about me Brooke, I don't beat around the bush. I don't believe in wasting time 'getting to know each other' you came here for a reason. I ask the tough questions and try to help you get through what you need help on. So again, Are you more upset over a trial of your ex-boyfriend's or are you more upset over the death of someone, while you were present?"

"Wow. Okay well both, I guess." Brooke answered. Dr. Theriot was right; she does ask the tough questions. Brooke had never thought about what she was more upset about.

"Why don't we start from the beginning? When did you and Jason meet and how long were you two together?"

"We met at work, he was a model and I was an intern. We were together for almost a year and a half when the accident happened."

"Why is he your ex now then?"

"I broke up with him that night." Brooke couldn't even say the words while looking up.

"Brooke tell me exactly what happened that night."

"I had already known that I was going to be breaking up with him. Peyton knew I just didn't feel it with him anymore. He always wanted to go out, I don't mind that every once in a while but he just wanted to go much more frequently than I would have liked. I didn't like that he was drinking more and I kind of felt like he was cheating on me, but I didn't have any proof. To make a long story short, I was done. I was tired of it."

"Why did you choose a date to break up with him? I mean why not just call or e-mail him?"

Brooke looked over at Peyton who just nodded her head and mouthed 'go on' to her.

"I didn't want to do it that way; we never actually made it to the rest aunt, if that makes any difference?"

"Brooke, look I'm not judging you, I'm just trying to get into your mindset at the time. I'm trying to help you but the only way for me to do that is to completely understand and sympathize with where you are coming from. Trust me; I am on your side."

"Sorry." Brooke took a deep breath. "I guess I gave Jason more credit than I should have. I really liked him and we had a good relationship. I guess I honestly thought that he would be cool about it and that we would still be able to be friends. I wasn't sure if we were going to have dinner that night, but I was positive that we would be able to again sometime. I really thought he was that type of guy."

"But he wasn't?"

Peyton was completely invested in the conversation now. The way that Brooke had just described Jason was the same way that Peyton had always seen him. She also never for a second would have thought that Jason wouldn't want to be friends.

"No. He got really, really mad. I'd never seen him like that before, he started calling me names and accusing me of seeing someone else. He kept asking me why I was doing this to him. I'm not sure exactly how I responded. I know that I was shocked, I don't know if I said much. He started to drive much faster. I remember that I kept asking him to slow down. He was just in a rage, he wouldn't look at me or, talk to me, he just kept yelling and going faster and faster. I started feeling really uncomfortable and I know I started crying at some point. I asked him to pull over and let me out. That just made him madder. He kept asking why I was crying, I was the one getting my way, why should I be crying. And then from the corner of my eye I saw him. I tried

telling Jason to stop, but he didn't hear me and the next thing I knew I opened my eyes and I couldn't breathe and there was some strange guy holding my head telling me not to move that help was on the way. I didn't know what was going on but I just couldn't breathe. I was so scared."

Both Brooke and Peyton were in tears in the Dr.'s office. Brooke could hardly get out the next few sentences.

"It wasn't until I was in the hospital that I learned that we hit a guy crossing the street with his 12 year old son. He had the right of way and Jason never hit his breaks. He died instantly. His son had to watch his dad die and it's my fault. You can't deny that. Trust me, I've tried."

* * *

**I will continue with Brooke's first session in the next chapter, but I thought this would be a good stopping point. I hope I got across, that the scene between Lucas and Haley and then the scene between Peyton and Brooke were over the same time period. Only two days have passed since Peyton asked for 'time' from Lucas, this is just how they spent that time. Let me know what you think!!**


	13. Takes So Long

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters**

**I also do not own 'Takes So Long' by The Weepies.**

**So this is it. It's obviously the longest chapter as well. Please leave a review if you liked my story!! Thanks all!! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Takes So Long_

"Brooke" Dr. Theriot broke both her and Peyton from their tears. "I think it's great that you are able to open up. That is what I'm here for, but tell me something, why do you say that this is your fault? You weren't the one driving, you are not the one on trial. Yet you are carrying around this guilt that you shouldn't be. Weren't you hurt pretty bad in this crash as well?"

Brooke took a second before answering to look at Peyton to try and read her face. All she could see though was that Peyton was wondering the same thing. "I guess I don't know how to not have this guilt. I mean if I would have never broken up with Jason then he wouldn't have been upset and he probably would have seen Robert crossing the street."

"You don't know that Brooke." Peyton interjected. "Oops, sorry." She said while looking at Dr. Theriot.

"Peyton's right Brooke. We don't know what would have happened that night. Upset or not, Jason still may have not ever seen Robert crossing the street. It's unfortunate what happened, but in no way is this your fault."

"But what can I do to not feel this way. Every day I think about that poor boy, and I think about Jason in his jail cell, and I think about how Peyton felt getting that phone call about me in an accident and I just can't…help…it."

"The beginning is realizing what you need to overcome, once that is established we can begin the healing process. We know now that what we are working towards it getting your feelings of guilt over this experience nonexistent. It's going to take some work on your part, but I have no doubts that you are a strong woman and I already know that you have an amazing support system. I'm not sure how Jason's trial is going to affect you, recovery wise, so I only want you in the courtroom if you are testifying. I do not want you to hear anything other than what you absolutely have to."

"I think I'll be able to do that. I'm not very interested in what the prosecution is going to say about Jason."

"Great. I'll want to see you again tomorrow, same time, and then after that well cut back to two days a week, until you feel like you don't need to come that often. If you ever feel like you need to come more often than that, we can arrange that as well. Brooke I'm going to be honest. Some days are going to be harder than others, but those are the days that you need to preserver, those are the days you fight back. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am. That sounds like a plan to me." Both girls got up from the couch and walked over to Dr. Theriot to shake her hand. As they were walking out of the office, Brooke turned around just before exiting and looked at Dr. Theriot. "Thank you" was all she said as Peyton grabbed her hand and together they walked out of the office.

* * *

**Brooke & Peyton's Apartment: Current time, Wednesday**

"Have you called him?" Brooke asked Peyton who was sitting on her bed with her sketch book out.

"No. But I've thought about it."

"Why don't you just call P.? It's been three days and he's not going to be here much longer. You two _need_ to talk. I know I promised that I would stay out of it, but I hate seeing you so miserable. Especially since I'm finally starting to feel better." Brooke said with a hint of guilt behind it.

"I don't know what to say Brooke. Do I just let him think that it's okay what he did? Would I ever be able to fully open my whole heart to him again? I can't answer yes to either of those and I don't think I should."

"I think that's why you need to talk to him. P he loves you okay. With love comes understanding. I'm more than positive that he knows that even if you guys get back together it's not going to be like before. Not right away anyway. You told him you needed time and he's given that to you. Now it's your turn to give him what he asked for. An answer."

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Brooke in a playful manner. "Since when did you become so smart? And why do you always have to be right?"

"You're just lucky I guess!" Brooke responded while joining Peyton on her bed. "I'll be okay you know."

"What?"

"When you leave for LA. I'll be okay."

"Brooke, what?…I'm not leav – "

"I know. Not today or tomorrow, but when you do I just want you to know that I'll be okay here. I don't in any way want to be part of your excuse. You can no longer say you have to stay because _I_ need you."

"Okay Brooke, but I don't ever plan on leaving New York…or you." Peyton said with a slight blush.

"You will." Brooke said. "I'm your best friend for a reason. I know what you're thinking sometimes even before you do." With that said Brooke jumped up from the bed, slapped Peyton on the butt and skipped out of the room.

"Ow! You'll be sorry!" Peyton hollered at her. She loved having Brooke back. Ever since she started seeing Dr. Theriot Brooke had become more and more like herself again. She had only been to two sessions but everyone could see the difference. Her second session was harder but only because it was right after she testified. Peyton loved it, more for the fact that she could tell Brooke was starting to move on and move forward, than for the fact that she finally had her best friend back. Brooke's part of testifying in the trial was completely over and she did as Dr. Theriot had told her and hasn't read nor heard about any of the trial. Peyton on the other hand knew that it wasn't going very well for Jason. The papers were tearing him to shreds and to top it off the victim's family had just filed a civil suit against him. She only hoped that Brooke wouldn't have to give her testimony there as well. She also secretly hoped that he would be found not guilty, if only to ease some of Brooke's guilt, but she knew that was a long shot. All she could do was be emotionally available to her if she needed it.

"I just need to get it over with". Peyton thought out loud. She walked across the room and picked up her phone, she scrolled down to the name she wanted to dial. "Hey, it's me…do you think we could talk?...yeah, I'll see you in a few." _It's now or never. _She thought.

* * *

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed when she opened the door and saw Lucas, who she wasn't expecting. "Oh shoot." She said while covering her mouth. "Does she know your coming or are you surprising her?"

"No" Lucas said with a big grin on his face. "She invited me. She's expecting me."

"Okay good, because I thought I may have just ruined the surprise." Brooke replied while pulling Lucas in for a hug. "Let me go get her."

"You don't have to. I heard you all the way from my room." Peyton joked while walking towards the two standing at the door, with her arms crossed over her chest and giving a slight nudge to Brooke's with her shoulder. "I guess we can talk back in my room." Peyton said to Lucas.

"Yeah sounds good." Lucas said with complete uncertainty. For the first time in a long time he couldn't read Peyton, he had no idea what to expect from this conversation, but his gut was telling him it wasn't good. He began to feel sick to his stomach while walking 

back to Peyton's room. _I don't remember this hallway being so long_, he thought to himself. Once inside the room Peyton sat down in her computer chair across from her bed.

"Have a seat." She said to Lucas while motioning to the only other available seating place, her bed.

"So why do I get the feeling that this talk isn't going to go my way?" Lucas said as he took a seat on the edge of Peyton's bed. She turned in the chair to face him; he was close enough to her that he could reach over and touch her knees. He wanted to so bad, but he refrained. Instead he just kept his hands in his lap.

"Lucas" Peyton began very somberly.

"I don't like the sound of that." Lucas joked.

"Luke this is serious, don't joke." Peyton said sternly. She scooted closer to him, until they were knee to knee. "Luke I've been doing a lot of thinking these past couple of days. It's been hard, I've thought about our happy times together and our bad times. I loved when we were together, I was happiest when we were together. But it hurt so badly when you left; it was so hard to get over you. But that's what happened I got over you. Sure I'd love to be 'us' again, but I just don't know if we can ever be the same 'us' that we were before and I don't want it if it's going to be different. I don't want to be in a relationship where I'm questioning every move you make. I don't want to have to ever question whether or not we're going to make it. Right now I am. I do question if 'us' is the right decision, I figured if I'm even questioning it, then it can't be right."

Lucas didn't know what to say, all he really wanted to do was run from the room. This couldn't really be happening, sure he made a mistake but he was making up for it. He was doing everything he could to make sure she knew how much this meant to him. "What do you mean you 'got over me'?" Lucas finally spoke while standing up from his position on the bed. "Peyton we almost had sex, you don't almost have sex with someone that you are 'over'!" He began pacing around the room.

"Lucas –"

"No" Lucas cut her off before she could say anything else. "I don't want to hear it. Listen Peyton" Lucas walked over to a sitting Peyton and grabbed her hand in his. "You're not 'over' me, I know you're not."

"How can you say that? How would you even know? Peyton stated back defensively taking her hand back.

Lucas knelt down to be eye level with her. "Because I see it in your eyes and I feel it in my heart." Peyton immediately looked down at his shoes. "You can deny it out loud all you want Peyton, but I know it's not true. We are meant to be together, and I know that we will be together. We are forever." He lifted her face so they were looking into each other's eyes again. "I know you're scared Peyton, but I promise I'll do anything to make you not scared anymore, just give me that chance."

Peyton was looking into his eyes and could see the hurt and anguish behind them. All she really wanted was for him to grab her in his arms and hold her. Well that's what her heart was telling her, but her head was telling her to be smart. _You can't just believe everything he tells you. He's hurt you before (more than once) what's going to stop him from hurting you again?_

Peyton stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "Lucas I really want to believe you I do, more than you'll ever know." She was now standing beside the open door and Lucas walked towards her and was now standing in front of her.

"Peyton…don't do this." Lucas pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but…I just…can't. I think you should leave."

Lucas gave her one more beseeching glance, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He slowly walked out of her room with his head down, he couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't say anything to Brooke on his way out. He just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Once Peyton saw the solid door and knowing Lucas was on the other side of it, she shut her bedroom door, fell on to her bed and cried harder than she ever had before.

* * *

Lucas couldn't go back to his hotel and he couldn't go to Nathan and Haley's house either, so instead he spend the next couple of hours walking around the city. He was trying to clear his head, and wrap it around all that had happened. He couldn't believe she said no. She wasn't supposed to say no, she was suppose to say yes. She was suppose to tell him she's in love with him, because he's definatly in love with her. He didn't understand, she wanted time and he gave it to her, they were supposed to have their happy ending. _It can't really be over, can it?_ He thought to himself. He finally made himself return to his hotel room when the sun started to set.

"Hey Leah, its Lucas. Looks like you got your wish, I'll be home tomorrow." He said somberly into the phone.

"Thank God!" Leah replied "I was running out of excuses for you. Look do you need me to book your flight for you?"

"Nah, I got it."

"Look Lucas I'm not very good with emotions and all that stuff, but I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that things didn't quite work out the way you wanted them to. Did they?"

"No, but what can you do?"

Leah wasn't sure if he was asking her the question for a real answer or if it were just a rhetorical one. "I guess you come home and immerse yourself in your work. You write a really great book, maybe it will be about heartbreak, maybe it will be about love but either way Lucas, you come home."

"I don't really have a choice do I? There's nothing here for me anymore. I'll be there, at the office, by 2:00."

"I look forward to seeing you Lucas. Bye. Have a safe flight." Leah said just before she hung up the phone. Next was coming the call Lucas was dreading most. He had to call Nathan and Haley and tell them he was leaving. He wasn't exactly sure how Haley would take it, but hey they all knew he wasn't staying here forever.

"Lucas?!" Haley said into the phone excitedly once she saw who was calling.

"Hey Haley, how's it going?"

"You mean other than me being miserable, bloated, swollen feet, and completely uncomfortable, I'm fine!" Haley said sarcastically.

"Do I sense a bit of sarcasm from you?" Lucas joked back.

"I'm sorry; I'm just ready to pop this little one out. I swear he slash she loves to kick my ribs. I wouldn't be surprised if this one is a runner. Seriously!" Haley said with a laugh, and then she stopped and took a deep breath. "So what's up?"

"Well" Lucas started with hesitation, he was just happy she seemed to be in good mood, because he didn't know what he would do if she weren't. "I'm going back to LA in the morning." He figured he'd just do it quick, rip it off like a band-aid.

"Wha – Huh?" Was Haley's reaction. "Lucas Eugene" She said sternly "…why?" With more sadness in her voice.

"It's just time for me to go back. I've been here for quite a while and Leah has been covering for me this whole time. I have a lot of work to do and." He didn't really know how to finish the sentence.

"What about Peyton, Luke?"

"What about her?" He knew he needed to be careful with his words, because Haley would surely talk to Peyton about this. "Look Haley, she told me no, okay. I went over there earlier today and we talked and she said she can't. So that's that. I'm leaving in the morning; I just wanted to let you know."

"She told you no!" Haley practically screamed into the phone. "Who the hell does – oooh she's going to get a piece of my mind that's for sure. Oh my gosh, Lucas how are you feeling?"

"Are you done?" Lucas asked a venting Haley.

"Sorry, I'm blaming the hormones. But seriously Luke are you okay?

"Not right now, if I'm being totally honest. But I'm sure I will be. I guess the distance is really in my favor now. Before I was worried about it and now I'm relieved over it. Crazy how that works out huh?"

"I don't know what to say. I was so sure that this wouldn't be the ending. I don't want you to go, but if it's what you feel that you need to do, and then there is nothing I can do but support you. Are you going to need a ride to the airport?"

"Nah, I got it. Look it's late and I have an early flight in the morning, so I'll call you before I leave."

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too Hales, give Jamie a kiss for me. Tell Nathan to call me when he can. I'll see you guys soon. I wouldn't want to miss out on my new niece or nephew."

"Okay I will. Bye Luke."

Lucas hung up the phone and started packing. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight. _Maybe I can sleep on the plane_. He thought to himself.

The next morning Lucas woke up and took a taxi to the airport, he made sure to call Haley before boarding the plane, he was able to talk to Jamie and that made him feel a little bit better. Sitting on the airplane he still thought there was hope, he didn't really believe that Peyton would let him leave. Not like that, not after what happened yesterday, she would be here; she'd stop the plane from leaving if she had to.

It wasn't until the plane was in the air, and Peyton didn't show up that he realized it really was…over.

* * *

Lucas had left New York six days ago. Peyton tried to keep herself busy with work, and with Brooke, and with Haley who was getting awfully close to her due date. Nathan was away on a road trip so it was up to Brooke and Peyton to take care of her and of Jamie who Haley needed help with. Even through all of this she still couldn't help herself but to think about him. He who shall not be named. She didn't mention it to anyone, though. She told him 'no' she had no right to be thinking about him. Neither Haley nor Brooke brought up Lucas' name around Peyton. They both tried it once, the day after Lucas left, and since then they didn't try again. Peyton wasn't really in the mood and did threaten to gouge out their eyes if they ever were to bring him up again. They really like their eyes and they decided they didn't want to chance it.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled from the kitchen to Peyton who was in her bedroom. "Peyton, oh my gosh Peyton!" Brooke screamed some more while running full speed into Peyton's bedroom.

"What the hell Brooke?" Peyton shot back annoyed.

"We have to go, Haley just called she's on her way to the hospital…It's TIME!" Brooke exclaimed while jumping up and down clapping. Peyton quickly grabbed her jacket hanging over her computer chair and the two girls took off as fast as they could go.

"You're late!" Haley screamed at the two girls once they made it to her hospital room.

"I know and we're really sorry, traffic was –"

"I don't care!" Haley shot back.

"Geez, what's gotten into her?" Brooke whispered to Peyton.

"I think it's what's getting out of her." Peyton joked. Both girls shared a giggle.

"Give me a hand!" Shot off Haley. With that Brooke ran around to the other side of the bed and both she and Peyton each grabbed one of Haley's hands.

"I've already called Nathan, Haley, he is boarding the charter plane they had for him and will be here as soon as he can." Peyton said, trying to ease Haley a little and to try to make her more comfortable.

"Oooooh, how much longer? Where's Jamie?" Whined Haley.

"Your son is fine Mrs. Scott; he is in the child care center with expertly trained professionals." A nurse answered. "You are almost ready to start pushing, take a deep breath…okay…push…..9.10 Great job Haley! Rest for a little bit and we'll be ready again."

"Oh…my…God!" Brooke cried out. "I can't watch!"

"Oh quit being such a baby Brooke, this isn't about you." Haley shot back leaving Brooke with a questioning expression on her face.

Peyton turned her head to the side and tried hard to conceal her laughter.

"What are you laughing at Blondie?" Haley threatened. That caused Peyton to snap out of it and mouthed the words 'sorry' to her. But she and Brooke still shared a slight giggle with one another.

"One more time Haley, you're almost finished." The nurse announced.

That was it, in no more than ten seconds the room was filled with the soft crying of a brand new baby. "It's a boy!" The doctor proclaimed aloud. The three girls could just look at one another in awe.

"I'm so proud of you Hales." Peyton said while running her fingers through her hair. Brooke was crying over the baby in the bassinet while the nurses were tending to him and you couldn't make out anything she was saying because she was mumbling.

"I wish Nathan could have been here." Haley said.

"I know, but he'll be here in a bit, he's going to be upset he missed it. But I'm really glad I was here Haley, if that makes up for it in any way?" Peyton said shyly.

"I'm here, did I miss it!" Nathan shouted as he stormed into the room. Everyone immediately turned in his direction, Brooke started crying more and Haley face showed nothing but pure amazement as she reached out for him, and he ran towards her. "He's ready." The nurse said once the baby was finally cleaned off. "Who wants to hold him first?" She asked to the new parents.

"He?" Nathan asked with pure joy in his eyes.

"Yes. He!" Haley responded.

"I'll go get Jamie." Peyton announced as she left the room to get the couples oldest child. "He'll want to be here."

On her way out the door she grabbed Brooke by the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Brooke asked once outside the door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to grab you so hard, I just wanted to give them some privacy."

"He is sooooo cute!" Brooke screeched. "I wonder what they are going to name him?"

"Me too! Peyton said with enthusiasm. "Come on let's go get Jamie."

The two girls skipped down the hall to the child care center where Jamie had been since Haley's contractions had stared scaring him.

"Jamie!" Peyton hollered at him.

Once he saw the two girls he took off running into their arms. Brooke took him back and asked, "Jamie you have a baby brother, are you ready to go see him?"

"Yes!" Jamie squealed while jumping up and down. Each girl grabbed a hand and the three of them walked back to the labor room where Haley and Nathan were with their brand new baby.

"Mama Dada!" Jamie screamed once he saw them. Nathan immediately scooped him up in his arms and leaned him over the bed where Haley was holding the baby in her arms.

"My boys." Nathan said with pride and leaning down to kiss Haley on the forehead.

Peyton and Brooke could do nothing but watch the happy family both with tears in their eyes.

"So what's his name?" Brooke asked eagerly.

Nathan and Haley both shared a loving glance at one another and then looked down at the baby. "Nicholas Keith Scott."

"Oh that's beautiful." Brooke said. "Can I hold him?" She asked while walking over to the family.

"Sure." Haley said while handing the baby off to her. They were all so mesmerized with Nicholas that nobody noticed when Peyton walked out of the room.

"Hey, where's Peyton?" Nathan finally asked.

* * *

Lucas was walking up to his apartment the next night after working all day long. It had now been exactly one week since he last talked to Peyton, or since Peyton last talked to him. Brooke called a couple of times to 'see how he was doing' which really meant 'how was he holding up since Peyton ripped his heart out'. Of course he still kept in contact with Nathan and Haley, but they didn't bring up Peyton's name either. He was actually relieved he had work and he was so busy, it kept him from thinking too much. It got the worst at night, when he would lay in bed by himself and he would day dream about Peyton being in the bed next to him. But of course she wasn't. He did his best writing in the middle of the night, he had to try to occupy his mind with something other than Peyton, so he wrote. Haley had called him last night to tell him about the birth of Nicholas Keith. He couldn't be happier for the two of them, and he was thrilled to have another nephew.

"Hales, I told you I will be down on Saturday. Besides I don't want to bother you guys in the hospital, I'd rather wait until you guys were at home and a little more comfortable." Lucas spoke into his phone. As he reached the top of the stairs he noticed a figure standing in front the door to his apartment. He couldn't make out who it was and started getting nervous. He slowed down his pace waiting for this person to move away from his door, when they didn't move he decided to approach them. "Haley I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up his phone and walked cautiously over to the figure.

"Lucas." The figure said.

He squinted his eyes. _No it couldn't be. Could it?_

"Lucas" she said again while briskly walking towards him.

_It was. _

"What are you doing here?" He asked still in shock by her presence.

"I'm sorry, I know you weren't expecting me and it was really a gut reaction. Sorry I should have called." She stammered after seeing his expression.

"No, it's not that. I'm just – Peyton what are you doing here?" He asked seriously. All the while his heart was beating so fast.

"Can I come in?" She asked uncertain. She was beginning to doubt her trip here.

"Yeah, sorry…come on in."

They both walked into Lucas' dark apartment and both just stood, staring at one another. Lucas didn't know what was going on, and he didn't want to give his hopes up if this meeting was a bad one, and Peyton couldn't quite find the words she was looking for.

"Peyton, you flew all this way and I'm sure it's not so that you could just stand in my living room." Lucas said trying to joke, but inside he was extremely curious. "Have a seat." He motioned to the couch as he walked over and turned on the lights. By the time Lucas joined Peyton on the couch he noticed that she had been crying. _This really can't be good_, he thought. "Hey" he said while lifting her face to his. "Tell me what's going on. I'm getting a little worried."

"I was wrong Lucas." Saying those words made her feel better, but that feeling she knew was fleeting. He would be able to destroy that with one word. Tears were forming in her eyes and she took a deep breath to keep them back. "Yesterday something happened that changed my mind, hell it changed my life. " She began to get nervous and Lucas could see that in her eyes. "I've had so long to think about what I was going to say, and now I can't think of anything I was going to say." She said with a slight chuckle when she realized she was mumbling. "We've been through a lot, me and you, and some of it was bad but most of it was great. No, it was better than great it was wonderful, and I've been so scared that I'd never feel that way again. I had convinced myself that it was impossible, and that what we had wasn't real. It couldn't be real, it was too perfect."

"Peyton –"

She held her hand up to his chest. "Let me finish, because if you start talking I may not be able to. When you came back to New York, I thought I'd never see you again, so I was shocked. I was scared, but I was also really, really happy. But that happiness was quickly replaced by the hurt that I felt when you left. You were the one person that I thought would never hurt me, and you hurt me more than anybody. So I was scared and guarded and I didn't want to let you in…again."

She took a deep breath and felt relief when she looked into his eyes and saw the same spark behind them. He was looking into her soul and it gave her chills. "At the hospital yesterday I saw how happy Nathan and Haley were and all I could think about was how it really is possible."

"What is?" Lucas was finally able to get a thought out.

"Happiness." She answered. "The happiness that we had, it was real and it could last. I was just faking myself out; I was terrified of getting hurt again. But that kind of happiness is worth it. You are worth it Lucas." She just sat there for a while waiting for him to say something back. The longer the silence went on the more confused she became. She didn't know if it were a good silence or a bad one.

"I think I'm confused?" He finally said. "What exactly are you telling me Peyton?" Lucas stood up and started pacing around the living room trying to comprehend everything she had just said. Peyton stood up with her hands together.

"Lucas…I made a mistake. I want to be with you. I want what you want. I want us. And I think I've always wanted it, but my head kept reminding me of when you left and I just couldn't shake that feeling, but now I know you won't do that. I know that you love me and I know this because I love you too. Lucas…I love you. I never stopped." Tears were forming in her eyes now, but she couldn't take them off of him. _Say something, anything._ She was pleading in her mind._ I need to say something, anything._ Lucas was thinking the same thing.

"If I'm too late I understand. She said crushed. Still no response from the tall blonde, instead he was just staring at her. She bit her lip and took his silence to mean that she should have come, she had made a mistake in thinking that she hadn't hurt him enough to make him not want to be with her. "I'm sorry." She said before heading for the door in a panic. Just as she reached the handle she felt a hand on her shoulder and before she knew it his lips were on hers. "See, I told you we were forever. I knew you'd come around. You still have that same look in your eyes. For some reason though…it just seems to take so long, but I'm okay with that." They kissed again, a full on passionate, Lucas and Peyton kiss.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much" Brooke said while hugging her best friend in the airport.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we'll be back, and we'll be back often. I promise." Peyton said while hugging Brooke, both girls with tears in their eyes. "Haley, get over here girl."

"What am I going to do without you?" Haley cried.

"Don't worry about us. We both know you are doing what's best for you. I told you I'd be fine and I will. I have Haley; she'll take care of me." Brooke said with a wink and Haley nodded along at Brooke's words.

"I love you guys so much!" Peyton said trying to hold back her sobs.

"I love you big bro." Nathan said while giving Lucas a hug. "You take care of her, don't make me fly down there and kick your ass." He said with a smile on his face.

"Always, and never" Lucas replied.

The blondes continued to exchange their hugs and goodbyes with the group until their flight was called.

"You ready babe?" Lucas asked while grabbing Peyton's hand. She looked up into his eyes and nodded yes, with a huge smile on her face.

The three left in the airport, stood back with two beautiful little boys and watched the blondes walk away, hand in hand. They were beginning their forever.

* * *

A/N: So that's it. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing!! I'll be back!!


End file.
